


Consequences of Choices

by shadowcove



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 04:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 31,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15088574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowcove/pseuds/shadowcove
Summary: Once upon a time a woman chose to take darkness into her heart to save another. Later, she chose to take upon her a curse that slowly began to kill her just because she wished to save the one she loved. She chose her over everything, but the one she loved did not choose her in return. What will the future hold? Who knows? Its all about the consequences of choices.





	1. Every Person Has Free Choice

Every person has free choice.  
Free to obey or disobey the Natural Laws.  
Your choice determines the consequences.  
Nobody ever did, or ever will, escape the consequences of his choices.  
~Alfred A. Montapert

A blast that shattered the kraken into a million little pieces then outward like a supernova threw Emma away from the docks. The towns folk came from their shops and homes as the threat dissipated on the wind. Emma stood as she looked at the destroyed docks and the bashed up boats. The only one that remained untouched was the Jolly Rodger. Part of her heart clenched and she walked forward to take a better look at the damage. She winced but gathered her power and in a stream of milky white and a soft baby blue her magic covered the marina and harbor. Piece by Piece the boats, piers, and harbor warehouses fused back together. She stood strong with her hands out and her magic flowing and fixing instead of hurting. Her fingers tingled and then the stream stopped. Her feet held the ground beneath her.

"Emma!" she heard her father yell but once she tried to turn to his voice her knees crumbled and she hit the pavement.

##

Those lights, those damnable florescent lights. What point is opening one's eyes when you are blinded by such soul sucking lights? She could hear a groan growl from the back of her throat as she tried to turn her head this way and that. She tried to wiggle her toes but only managed to curl them. She tried to wiggle her fingers but found she couldn't. For a moment she panicked but when her eyes flew open she saw her fingers encased by hands. She squeezed her eyes closed and murmured out the word lights. She felt her mother leave her bed side, heard the click of the light switch, and her mother come back to her side and grasp her hand.

When Emma opened her eyes she looked to her mother and only saw concern and love. She smiled and shook her mother's hand letting her know she was alright. Then her eyes fell on her father. There was something more in them something trying to piece together a puzzle in those eyes. There had always been something between her and David, a comradery of sorts, but one things for certain Davin knew something.

"Mary Margaret could you get us some coffee? I do believe that we have earned it after our vigil. I will ask Emma some questions for the police statement," David looked back to Emma.

"David, she just woke up, she doesn't need to be peppered with questions. She needs rest," Mary Margaret argued.

"Mom its ok. The sooner this is over the better. Then I promise I will rest," Emma placated her mother, and watched her mother, Snow White, huff out of the room.

"I thought she was supposed to be some sort of queen. I didn't know queen's huffed out of places," Emma joked. David chuckled and shook his head.

"What do you know... Princess? What other queens do you know?" David's smile soothed Emma's nerves and she joked back.

"Regina, of course," Emma smirked at her father's wince.

"Yes well… That she is Emma. That she is. I have never known Regina to huff out of a room either come to think of it," he agreed with his daughter and both of them began to laugh. David took his daughters hand.

"Emma, I saw everything. I saw the fight. I saw the magic, and then the way you shielded her from the kraken. I saw the way you used your magic with wild abandon then fix the harbor," David began but paused.

"What is your question then David?" Emma pushed the conversation along.

"Are you alright, Emma? I mean truly alright?" David asked as his thumb moved over her knuckles. She only nodded. "How long have you been sick?" Emma looked sharply into his soft blue eyes then turned away from him sighing. Dark ringed green eyes then met her fathers.

"In Camelot I saved…" Emma answered but stopped herself from saying too much. David nodded and then shook her hand prompting her to continue. Emma swallowed and closed her eyes fearing the worst, yet hoping for the best.

"Is she ok?" Emma whispered. David filed that small bit of information away for further questioning but stayed silent. One thing didn't ring though he thought she was still in love with Hook? She still looked away from him once she opened her eyes.

"Emma, your mother isn't here. Talk to me. If it helps lets go back. I'm David, your friend, and you are Emma my friend. Please let me help my friend. What did you save in Camelot?"

Slowly tears pooled in green eyes and then ran from the edge of her eyes only to be lost in the hair line of Emma's temple. He watched her throat work and she swallowed and the dark circles seemed to draw deeper around her eyes as if the thoughts or confessions or even secrets where draining her, hurting her… killing her. David's stomach dropped.

"Dad…" Emma swallowed once more and then turned to David, "I saved Regina."

"What do you mean?" Davis asked softly.

"I… I stopped a curse. Inside of her," Emma whispered as if the walls were listening she looked around then back to David, "When I saved her the process wasn't finished. I was interrupted as I absorbed her curse. It is now inside of me."

"But that is bordering on true love," David thought stunned then, "What of Robin?" But Emma continued to speak, uninterrupted pouring her thoughts out into the room only for him to hear.

"She drank a potion that cursed her ability to have children. To answer your question he is not her true love. Yes he is a soulmate, one that will forever be entwined in her life but not her love. I couldn't see their love," Emma looked to David and smiled, "I could see your and Snow's but not theirs. It was different there because of the dark magic flowing all around me, I was unstable and experiencing everything magically to that degree for the first time, but I looked at her and I saw it. I had to save her," she looked once more to her father, "I took it into me."

"Emma Magic like that… it's powerful." He was afraid for his daughter, he was afraid to acknowledge it. He knows he said it but he could not wrap his mind around the possibility… Regina… Emma.

"It IS true love dad," she whispered as she looked past him and another tear fell. David grabbed her hand. He begged and pleaded with her to break this curse, to fix everything. His head bowed and lowered to her hands. She prayed that she would live. He cursed Regina for allowing this to happen to his child. Cursed her for taking her from him again then he felt her hand on the top of his head and he looked up and found the most serene green eyes and she spoke.

"I love her," she said strongly.

"Does she know?" David asked sitting straight and sighing, accepting his daughter's choice. Emma shook her head. "You saved her heart? Her very soul? And she doesn't know?" Emma nodded tiredly. "Can you be cured?"

Emma closed her eyes and shook her head. Only that buried idea of true loves kiss could save Emma, banish her sickness, No it was a cancer. It consumed her. Emma felt the weight of the world on her shoulders, and the emptiness and pain for a curse that devoured her, but none of that mattered as long as Regina were safe.

"Why are you so sick? Regina never was," David inquired. Emma peered through her lashes and regarded her father.

"Light Magic," she sighed at the lost look on his face, "the curse was dark, and when I tried to get rid of it the healing spell was only done part way. Regina had dark magic. This curse it seems to attack my light magic. My magic is working too hard to maintain my health, and also fighting the curse that is overtaking systems one by one."

"Her curse is eating you alive?" he uttered and sat back as Emma only nodded. Then he shot forward, "Get her to kiss you."

"She doesn't love me," Emma shook her head thinking of Robin, "When I took those memories I took her knowledge of loving me. In that moment on a Balcony in Camelot she did love me, and I loved her, but sometimes fate is the worst curse of all."

"Why did you take those memories?" David asked and got a sharp look from Emma then sighed "How do we fix this?

"Dad, Papa…" she croaked, "we cant." Tears streamed down her cheeks at the look of realization on her father's face. He broke his manly warrior walls and wept openly for his daughter. He pressed his palm to her cheek and then kissed her tears from her eyes.

They both looked up at Snow's arrival. Snow looked from child to father and paused not sure of who to comfort first. When Emma let go of David's hand he crumbled and Snow ran to her husband. She looked over his shoulder toward Emma and saw a resigned expression on her daughters pale face. David controlled himself and looked back to Emma.

"Will you fight for her?"

"I never stopped Dad," Emma smiled.

Snow was left out and as she tried to ask what was going on father and daughter merely looked at the other and then he nodded toward her and left the room. Snow turned around.

"Hi," Emma said uncomfortably.

"Hi," Snow replied back then turned around when the door opened.

"Emma!" shot a brown blur of hair and she found she was enveloped in a massive hug by her son. "How long do you have to stay in here?" Henry inquired as he looked into her eyes. She saw his expression shift from relief to worry as he took in the circles around her eyes and the thin skin of her cheekbones.

"Only one day Kid and I'll be free of this crazy house and we can scarf down junk food and get cavities off of hot chocolate and cinnamon. Not to mention onion rings, and double cheese burgers, and extra-large milkshakes," she smiled as she saw Henry's eyes grow large at the sound of all of that junk food.

"Deal, Emma, and I'll hold you to it," Henry joked and slid off of the bed and then stood next to her holding her hand.

"No you won't Miss Swan," growled a voice that lit Emma on fire. Brown eyes captured green and Emma was fixed on the woman before her as she came into the room followed by David. David and Snow watched the interaction with interest but none more so than David. Regina's eyes closed for a moment longer than a blink. Flashes, hands, lips, then it was over. Regina shook it off.

"Glad you are well and back to bribing my son with promises of junk food," Regina clipped.

"I'm the savior. I save people, it a job requirement," Emma deadpanned ignoring the comment about Henry and her son. Her words were stiff, hard, and slightly angry. David was the only one in the room that knew Emma's words were none of the above. Her words were those of a broken heart trying not to shatter at the sight of her truelove.

"What's your problem," Regina bristles. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and when she opened them Region recoiled by a fraction.

"Just leave, only Henry can stay or come and go," she turned to Snow and David and nodded. David relented and took Snow's hand and walked from the hospital throwing over his shoulder that he will pick up her up tomorrow. Regina looked at the blonde and observed her. The light in Emma's emerald eyes had dulled, the dark rings about her eyes gave her a raccoon look, and her pallor was grey at best. She was ready to fire back insults for it was their way, but she was not ready for the small pinch of pain in her chest at Emma's dismissal.

"Why?" Regina challenged and another pinch to her heart as she saw the tears fall into her temple as she looked from Regina. She asked Henry to meet her outside.

"All you love and that is important to you is not in here. Now please, go," Emma could not fight the closing of her throat as she spoke these words.

Regina watched Emma. She knew magic, and she knew Emma. Her eyes cut to the blonde, took in her appearance one more time. Emma turned to her once more and for a split second they brightened then dulled and she could have sworn they were the same color of the meadows of the Enchanted Forest. Another flash of that green. She had been having them for weeks and couldn't place them but when she looked at Emma she could swear she knew those eyes and the depth that she had shared with another once upon a time.

"Mom, please don't yell at her," Henry pleaded as he stood in the doorway. Regina turned around and saw the concern in his determination to protect her. Regina nodded toward her son but moved to close the door. As he went to argue Emma interjected.

"Kid she will be out soon. She isn't going to hurt me," Emma joked. Henry nodded and let Regina shut to door. Once the door clicked shut brown eyes blazed right back to Emma's green

"Now, Savior, Talk or I'll make you," Regina threatened. Emma only chuckled softly but it ended in a dry laugh.

"What are going to do? Fireball me? Poison me? Torture me? Oh wait feed me an apple turnover? Please," Emma patronized Regina, "Just leave me and feed Henry. I'll be out tomorrow to make your life a living hell like always."

Regina fumed and clenched her fists. This insufferable woman was a pain in her ass, and thorn in her side but damn it all if she wasn't her best friend. She nodded with tight lips and turned from the room.

"She alive?" Henry asked as he fell in step with Regina. Regina let the interaction with Emma fade from her shoulders, as she winked and put her arm around his waist. He was getting so tall.

"She didn't know what hit her," Regina teased and Henry smiled at his mother. Her thoughts stayed with the woman in the hospital bed. What was wrong? Why is she shielding her? Why was Emma Swan keeping things from her? Regina sighed and smiled to her son as they drove to Granny's. Maybe it was time to visit Snow White.


	2. Destiny is not a matter of chance, It is a matter of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by. This chapter is very 'other character' centered. David is the ever loving and confused father, Snow is the oblivious mother, Blue is not evil she actually wishes to help, and Regina is… well she is Regina unsure of her emotions but sure of the fact that Emma is important to her. I hope you are all ok with the way this tale has gone.

Destiny is not a matter of chance;  
It is a matter of choice.  
It is not a thing to be waited for;  
It is a thing to be achieved.

William Jennings Bryan

Charming found his thoughts slipping and sliding along his consciousness. Sleep eluded him and he found the sunrise beginning to paint the morning sky. On the stool with a cup of coffee in his hand he looked toward Neil and Snow sleeping in their bed. He had a horrible night and fell asleep between them. Eyes were red rimmed and drawn with dark circles due to his sleepless night. The stubble on his cheeks and tussled hair gave him a poor beggar air. Worn down and busted into nothing but blood and bone over the circumstances of his daughter. He grunted as he moved from the stool and poured the last dregs of the coffee pot into his cup then put on another pot for when Snow awoke. His feet walked him back to the stool and his eyes lifted to the light milky purple sky slowly turning into a pale autumn morning.

Emma. His daughter. He broke as the sky began to bleed orange as the sun rose over the land his face fell in to his hands. Magic, oh how he hated it. He knew that magic brought to him the love of his life, he gained a daughter and now a son. He knew if it wasn't for magic his daughter would have been victim of that damnable cursed and would have lived 28 years as an infant. He silently cursed himself since he 'woke up' from the shattering of the curse. So many years without her, then he gets her back only to find she is going to be ripped away from him again. He hated Regina for everything she had done to them but he could not help but have a space in his heart for that evil witch. His daughter's heart belonged to her.

Arms came around his shoulders as a bright yellow sun lit up the town. He felt his heart lift slightly and leaned back into her small body. Every time she touched him he felt warm all over and fuzzy on the inside. He loved it. When he closed his eyes and let his body drink in the feel of Mary Margaret, his Snow White, lean into him, he felt his heart grow heavy with the burden of knowledge.

"David," Snow whispered but he said nothing as he looked out the window watching the town come to life. "Charming?" she tried asking him again but the only response was he pull her in front of him and wrap his arms around her waist and place his ear over her heart. The thump thump thump of his wife's heart was steadying and soothing to his frayed nerves.

"If Emma found true love, would it matter with whom she found it?" he whispered hoping her answer was positive. He couldn't do this without her, and he knew Emma would need her mother's support on her hearts choice.

"What's going on?" Snow inquired then David released her and stood. All Snow needed to say was of course and she loved her daughter no matter what. David's shoulders slumped as he walked toward the sink, dumped his coffee and walked away toward the shower.

"David, what's going on? Where are you going?"

He turned looked sadly into Snow White's eyes, "I'm going to get Emma. She should be out today and she might need a ride." Prince Charming walked from Snow White, hoping that this drama would be over.

Showered, and shaved, David made one stop on the way to the hospital. Even though he very much hated magic he knew he needed help.

##

By the gods she hated this building. She hated the chipped paint of the door in front of her, and she abhorred the woman on the other side of it. It took her quite the mental pep talk to even think of going to chat to this sniveling snit of holier than thou goody two shoes. She chose her navy blue power suit with a light blue silk blouse unbuttoned to the second button, and the highest heels she had. Regina smiled at the idea as she chose her shoes that she would pay fantastic money to simply crush Snow White beneath her heal, rupture her windpipe beneath her pumps. Oh if such a fantasy could come true but there were complications.  Henry of course and then Emma. She shook her head but kept that villainous grin upon her lips. Just because she was trying to be good, didn't mean she couldn't have the occasional bad thought.

Now she stood in front of that tacky door, in a decrepit hallway with her had raised to knock. Regina closed her eyes and took a calming breath then with her leather gloved hand signaled her presence. She paused when she heard a body move on the other side of the door. Once more she closed her eyes and gathered all the patience she could.  _For Emma_ , she thought then the door opened. She walked right in without being invited and took a once around the room. She noted the neatness of the room except for papers strewn about the table.

"Hello Regina," Snow White greeted in that irritating voice. The pitch grated on Regina's nerves almost enough for her to fireball the whelp.

"Hello Snow," Regina replied severely. Both women eyed one another as a fight to the death that had never ended bubbled right below the surface waiting for one thing, one tiny accusation, or magical slip up to begin war. Both however were grateful for the cease fire between them. Positive would not be the right word but progress towards peace has surely developed and it was because of Emma. If Emma would not have had Henry, then came to Storybrooke, the war would have continued, even if it was a silent war of a cursed town.

"What can I do for you?" asked Snow on high alert. She would forever be on watch especially when Regina would just 'Pop' by. Regina's eyes narrowed and then looked around and saw Neil.

"It is your child," Regina scoffed at the brunette before her with a wicked grin upon her lips as Snow moved toward Neil, "No, dear, your other child."

"What about her?" Snow asked visibly relaxing.

"She is not well, as you know. I want to know why," Regina said staring her nemesis down.

Snow looked at Regina puzzled at what Regina's aim was. After much thought Snow raised her eyebrows and caved. There would be no harm in telling Regina what she knew.

"I don't know Regina. She hasn't said anything and you know more than anyone that trying to get information out of Emma is almost impossible unless she gives you that information herself. But lets think back. She has been tired for weeks, maybe even months. Maybe using magic, both light and dark, finally caught up to her. The fight with the Snow Queen, then the Queens of Darkness, then the entire debacle becoming a Dark One, then now not one. How she managed to do that I don't think I will ever know. Then not to mention Hook's death. It must have finally taken its toll. She is only human, no matter how much we have put on her shoulders."

Regina thought on this information and even she had to admit Emma had lacked her usual spark for quite some time. True that could have been her incessant demands that Emma leave her alone. She was too caught up in her own drama to even pay close attention the Emma. Now it was too much, now she could see it. With Robin and her sister back, and pregnant, and of course the calamity of her sister trying to sell them out to Arthur, then Robin claiming his love for her is absolute and everything in his life. She couldn't see past her own pile of dung. She didn't notice Emma fading until too late, and she saw Emma throw herself in front of a creature to protect her. She took Henry home and just as she walked through the door she got a call from Charming telling her Emma was in the ICU struggling to breathe. Snow was right. Emma began to change just as soon as Elsa left, and she grew weaker once they got to Storybrooke after their adventure in Camelot. In the back of her mind she could see sparkling green eyes, and a connection, a flash then it was gone once more. Just as those green eyes have been haunting her for weeks. She knew memory magic and the thought angered her that Emma might have taken from her.

"Well since you have no idea what's going on, I'll leave you to your morning," Regina brushed past Snow White and walked to the door all the while missing the look Snow gave Regina as she left Snow standing alone in the middle of her loft.

##

David looked at his watch as he pulled his truck to a stop and turned off the engine. It was barely 7:42 in the morning and he just felt beaten down and he needed answers. He kept replaying Snow's response. Sure it was logical to wonder what was happening with their daughter and such an insane question, but Snow's response surprised David. He thought beautiful loving Snow White would feel as passionately about true love as he did. That true love was wonderful and glorious and of course it would never matter who the other person was. Emma's true love could have been Leroy and it would not have mattered or Peter Pan himself… So weird….and as long as Emma were happy, respected, loved, and safe the fates could do their will. David reflected on all of those qualities and found Regina fit that list of criteria in many real solid if not some strange ways. It dawned on him as he watched the sky that morning change colors that they were perfect for each other. Equals in every way, stubborn, hardheaded, and fiercely independent. Then again Robin was supposed to be Regina's true love, so how could Emma and Regina be fated to be together? That simple question led David to the convent of fairies hoping for answers.

As David walked up the path from his truck a jolt hit his guts as he saw Blue already waiting for him at the large doors to the stone structure.

"Is it a magic thing to know I came to see you?" he asked taking her hand smiling charmingly at the petite fairy.

"No, but I decided to wait for you to get out of your truck for a while now. Not many actually visit us so it's novel to hear an engine that isn't a schedule drop off of supplies. It is always a good day when we receive visitor. Please come inside David, you are most welcome."

David let his smile soften as he listened to the Mother Superior of the convent talk of their lonely existence when he followed Blue down the drafty stone corridors to her office. He took the seat that she indicated then both stared at the other waiting for the former to speak. David raked his fingers through his hair and blew out a gust of air and slouched in his chair.

"How does one person have two true loves?" David burst out unable to find an easy way to begin such a convoluted subject. David got some satisfaction out of seeing the blue fairy, residential know all expert, flounder with his question.

"Well, that was rather abrupt, and very unexpected," Blue paused and her brow furrowed, "Sometimes, though it is very rare, a person can have two true loves, types of it. Emma, for example, loves Henry with every fiber of her being as a mother but even the universe would never be so cruel. Parental protection and love is what Emma feels for her son, unconditional trust and love. Then there is a true love of the heart, of a love, friend, and partner. Very much the same as you and Snow White have. If Emma did not have Henry she would not have a form of true love … yet."

David thought, "So a person can have two true loves?" The blue fairies eyes narrowed.

"Absolutely not. It would not be a balance, a person for a person. As I have stated the universe is not so cruel."

"Then it is crueler than it can ever be. Look Blue... Emma knows her true love, but her true love has a true love already," David provided waiting for Blue's response.

"As your family's fairy godmother, I have been watching and I am not stupid nor blind to see fate linking the house of White and Mills," Blue edges frustrated.

"So Tinkerbell messed up? I thought fairy dust never lied," David asked hoping for Emma this was the issue.

"Oh no David. The dust worked but what we all fail to see is that Regina chose not to be with him and by doing so set off a chain of events eventually leading Regina on a path to be able to choose again. Robin was simply the best choice of the time," Blue smiled at David's confused look, "Prince Charming, and Princess Snow White did not yet give birth to Emma Swan."

David's eyes went wide, "Oh my God. Emma and Regina are in fact true loves and Robin is not. HE was simply Regina's best chance at the time," then he thought once more, "By God, if Regina chose him to begin with she might not have went down her path of destruction that led us here," he sat back and placed his hand to his face, "It was her choice. It has always been and will be her choice."

"Unfortunately not choosing your true love will lead to a life of pain and misery, but I don't see how either of them can possibly endure more hardship when their past has already been so tragic," Blue stood and went to David and placed her hand on his shoulder, "Or.."

His head snapped up to the fairy with hope, "Or?" he whispered.

"Or it was all the universe's design," Blue took her hand from his shoulder, "We fairies work for the universe, work for fate, and maybe this is what was in its design."

David nodded and smiled once more to the Blue fairy. He now had more questions than answers but it was not his life to lead and it was not his problem to solve. He needed to get to his daughter. He needed to get to her and see if she was at least alright. He hated the fact that their lives might not have been their own and left up to some sort of cosmic design but then her thought of Snow and rubbed his chin and felt that scar. Maybe it was a design, and a beautiful one at that. He did agree with Blue. Their lives had already been filled with hardship and tragedy. The one thing he did know that she didn't was his daughter was dying, and everything hinged on Regina and her choices.


	3. The only thing you sometimes have control over is perspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally an interaction worth Emma and Regina... well at least in my opinion.

The only thing you sometimes have control over is perspective.

You don't have control over your situation.

But you have a choice about how you view it.

Chris Pine  
  


The Doctor listened to the beating of the organ inside of a sack of flesh buried underneath blood and bone. He still to this very day got a small thrill out of listening to lungs take in air, the stomach squish or grumble in its own cavity, but his favorite was the heart. It was rhythmic. It was drumming along like a person's own musical soundtrack for that moment. Some hearts beat steady and slow like a love song, and then there were hearts that were hard and fast like those old 80's work out songs but then there were some that beat with the crashing pace of a mighty crescendo then stopped… never to make music again. When the Doctor listened to this particular song he was concerned. It was slow, almost to the lull of a lullaby waiting for the last little flitting beat to … bump.

"Emma, your vitals are good but I am concerned with your heart. It is beating rather slowly. The only reason why I haven't cracked open your chest to poke and prod in there at my leisure is that it is steady and strong just…" Dr. Whale furrowed his brow as he looked back and forth across the papers and flipped pages.

"Slow…" Emma supplied as she slowly smiled when he looked up and nodded and quietly said yes, "When can I get out of here Doc?"

He flipped his pages one more time then eyed her, " Tomorrow, one more day for observation," Emma glared at the man then he felt his shoulders drop and met green eyes, "I can't keep you here can I?"

Emma's soft slow tired smile reached her sparkling eyes, "Nope," she said smirking. In that moment something clicked for Dr. Whale. He knew she knew what her disease was. He knew he couldn't fight her and unknown to anyone else Emma Swan held a soft spot in his twisted little heart. He felt more human than monster. He felt more man than scientist, more man than Frankenstein. He sighed and write down on a small card every way to contact him he had. Their eyes locked and Emma once again smiled wider if not smugly. Oh yes he could have loved this woman but she would have been a mere mistress to his true love… Science.

"Take this card. Every contact number I have is on that slip of paper," he said as he slipped his pen back into his lab coat breast pocket.

"Why?" Emma asked as she looked down at seven different numbers and various extensions.

"People care Emma," he smiled.

"No offense doc but you never seemed like a big fan of mine," she chuckled.

"Call it the Hippocratic oath and the doctors duty to serve his patients with every viable option to survive," Dr. Whale countered with and easy smile.

"Has the resident scientist finally chosen this moment to realize that life is better than the artificial puppet he could never manufacture correctly?" snapped a cold voice behind Doctor and Patient.

"Ah, Regina. I would rather have a manufactured woman than the evil bitch you are. Oh, look at the time. I have others to see," Then the doctor turned once more to Emma nodded and swept from the room.

Emma turned to the woman and glared at the brunette. Regina wore a grin that spoke of victory and looked to Emma as she turned back from watching Dr. Whale walk down the corridor and then into the room. Emma's green eyes pierced Regina's brown, and Emma softened her glare as Regina's smirk fell from her lips.

"You didn't have to treat him like that, ya know?" Emma sighed and leaned back against her pillows holding her emotions in check.

"Of course I did. He is a monster Emma," Regina argued. Emma sat straight against her pillows only slightly lowering as she felt some of her energy drain from her body. Regina looked from the small body in front of her and out of the window where a blue jay perched on a tree branch trilling on a crisp fall day.

"Then what does that make you?" Emma asked. We tone was not mean or accusing. It was… teaching. Regina's eyes snapped up to meet Emma's ready to fight, but no argument came. Regina stood with her hands in her pockets with no words to counter Emma's. Looking back on her life she might have been more monster than Whale ever could have been. She killed for revenge, hate, and power. If he ever did kill it was for companionship, another person to understand him, Love him, and call him father. She looked to the window the bird was gone. After blinking back her thoughts she looked to Emma but saw her before the cabinet that housed her clothes. Black skinny jeans already hung on her narrow hips and a shirt dangled from her fingertips.

Regina watched her friend, Yes she could honestly say they were back to being friends again, and saw how stiffy she walked, how slowly she moved. Her hands shook slightly as she reached behind her gown as she tossed her shirt on the bed as she turned around. A click like a skeleton key in a lock flipped. It was in slow motion the way the cloth lifted and Emma's fingers grabbed frantically trying to lift the hem over her head only getting caught in the garment. The situation in any other moment would have been hilarious but for Regina it took all of her strength not to reach out for Emma. Regina felt her fingers tingle, felt her heart skip, and felt her tongue slide over her red painted lips. She began to turn around and offer privacy to the struggling woman and also to get a nurse to help.

"If you can, I would appreciate some help," Emma requested from inside of the gown. Regina froze and turned around watching Emma reach over her shoulder and twist up her waist to reach the ties that eluded her. Long fingers slowly reached out and stilled Emma's hands. Gently Regina pushed Emma's hands away and slid the gown back over her friends head. Behind Emma she placed only her fingertips on the ties not wanting to touch pale soft pink flesh. When the ties were undone she backed away and watched as Emma slipped the gown from her body. Emma's Back was revealed. Regina stopped breathing. There on her back sat two sets of four claw marks still red and healing marring perfect skin. They travelled from the middle of her back and then down and out for about three inches. She lifted her hand to touch them when Emma turned around and saw her hand stretched out toward Emma's back. Emma quickly threw on her shirt covering her body hiding the past from Regina's eyes. Regina swallowed and regained her composure as the infamous red leather jacket settled on Emma's shoulders.

"What happen?" Regina inquired still trying to reign in all of her emotions. She whispered her request and shook her head. She shouldn't be effected by those blemishes on Emma's back. Emma stood still, not answering. Regina looked at Emma. The circles under her eyes, then flashed back to the scars. A rage bubbled inside of her unlike she had known in decades.

"If Hook touched you I swear," Regina began but paused. Emma doubled over in laugher.

"Hook could never do this to me. He was missing a hand Regina," she chucked sparking a flash of anger, "Besides he is dead, what are you going to do, hunt him into the afterlife and then kill him again? Come on, Regina."

Emma pulled back her laughter and then cocked her head and smiled as she reached out a hand and squeezed her arms, "Thanks for caring. I'll have to tell you about it someday."

Regina slid her cool mask over her features and walked with Emma from the room and found Henry. Emma did not care how much it hurt but when her son slammed into her she felt complete and whole in his arms. When she looked over to Regina and locked eyes with brown she let a tiny smile tug on her lips. She felt…. Almost perfect. She knew perfect would never exist but she can live with almost. Emma's eyes glanced over Regina's shoulder and noticed David. She hugged Henry harder and smiled slightly to Regina then walked toward her father and out of the hospital.

SQSQSQSQ

Emma slid into the truck and nodded as David shut the door. She kept her shoulders up, her head straight as Regina and Henry stepped out and watched Emma and David drive off. Once around the corner Emma slumped against the seatbelt and then rest her head against the back of the seat.

David weaved to the right and almost hit parked cars in front of Granny's when Emma took his outstretched hand and squeezed her assurances. David straightened up and thanked any one listening then were close to home.

"How was your morning?" Emma asked softly trying to take David's mind off of her. The she noticed David's grip on the steering wheel tighten. "What happened?" Emma sat up straight anxious of her father's news.

"Talked to your mother this morning."

"Oh David! GOD! I told you that in confidence."

"No Emma. I simply asked if it would matter who you loved."

"And?"

"Well she simply asked what's the matter. She couldn't simply say no, it did not matter," David gritted squeezing the wheel tighter if that was possible.

"Oh course she didn't David," Emma stated coldly. David's brow furrowed and Emma scoffed, "Mary Margaret didn't have the facts. Of course she couldn't answer when everything is crazy."

"Do you think she would let this happen Emma?" David whispered barely over the rumble of the engine. He finally looked at his daughter. He reached out and took her hand and he was grateful she let him. The dark circles under her eyes looked deeper than when they did when left the hospital.

"Nothing is happening, and nothing ever will. She would not want me when she believes she is destined for another."

"So you know Robin isn't her soulmate?"

"Of course but she doesn't."

"How does she not know? It wasn't that long ago?" David watched Emma wince, "Emma?" she shifted in the truck remembering nails rake down her back, the very same that scared her flesh. She remembered flesh, lips, and mouths softly taking, gently giving and bodies crushed together in a flash of magic after Emma took darkness from Regina.

"I removed her memories," she gritted as she put her hand on the door latch about to open the door.

"Why?" David pleaded as he reached for her shoulder keeping her in place.

"I couldn't risk her happiness. She believes it is with Robin. Would you risk Snow's happiness just to fulfill your own?"

There in the cab of the truck Emma and David sat as reality hit them like a bus. Emma opened the door and closed it gingerly. He walked behind her all the way up to the loft bedroom. Once the door shut Emma stepped out of her clothes and stood before the mirror and looked at the scars on her back and then thought back an hour ago with Regina's hand stretched out to her. The scars were deep, and ugly. The moment Emma felt Regina pull her toward her in Camelot then her razor like nails cut into her back, she felt lost for all eternity to the sorceress before. The woman an hour ago was not the same person from a few years ago, who tried to injure her, kill her or at the very least make her leave. No, this Regina only thought to console and heal. Emma couldn't help the sobs that rocked her body almost every night she came back from that wretched kingdom those weeks ago. Sobs for the woman she could never have and the heart that broke every morning she woke to an empty bed, and a day without to gentle caress of Regina's lips on hers, kept her nights long, tiring and so very painful.

SQSQSQSQ

David couldn't look at his wife for too long. He was frustrated and slightly disgruntled with his wife. After talking with Emma he could excuse her response. She doesn't know. He sighed then looked to Snow's deep brown eyes and brought her hand to his cheek.

"We are losing her," Snow whispered as his shoulders hunched. David straightened himself and sat up and tried to be the prince everyone believes he should be.

"Maybe she doesn't have to…" He began. He could not even say the three letter word … die.

"What do you mean? Whale said she is alright and needs rest. Basically he can't find what's wrong with her. How can we help her?" Snow asked not understanding.

"She can be saved," David whispered grasping his wife's hand, "But I will not tell you how to save Emma until you swear to me you will listen and accept the terms you will have to face, and face them gracefully, with no anger or revenge."

"David you are freaking me out," Snow confessed narrowing her eyes.

"If you feel you cannot help our daughter NO MATTER what, I will do this myself," David said tightly looking up the spiral stair case still whispering.

"HOW DARE YOU!? I would do anything for my daughter!"

"Even get Regina and Emma together?" David spat.

Snow paused and silence fell on to the room. David feared the woman was in shock then her eyes began to blink rapidly. Then her throat began to work, and then her chest remembered how to breathe. David placed a glass of water in front of his wife on the bar of the island kitchen. She took the glass and sipped.

"I might need something stronger than this, love," Snow uttered. David downed the glass of water and replaced it with some of Emma's 'hidden whiskey' that was really no secret. When David filled the glass half way he realized Emma stopped drinking to fight her curse. He gulped as his calm sweet gentle proper wife chugged the contents of the glass. When the glass thumped back down on the counter he filled it again. This time she took smaller sips and handed back to David sharing their drink.

"This is weird," Snow sighed and David nodded, "MY step-mother and MY daughter." Snow tripped over her words and David nodded again.

"The woman who threatened to kill my entire family is now my daughters…" Snow shuddered. She could not say true love, but when David nodded once more her eyes grew cold.

"This will save her?" Snow demanded and David nodded yet again. Snow slid off the stool and went for her phone.

"What are you doing?" he asked going after her.

"Inviting Regina and Henry to dinner," she said shooting off a text message.

"What!?" David bellowed then shrank as he looked toward Emma's room.

"Oh Charming, sometimes I wonder about you. They need to be around each other and to let things… Blossom."

"Wait, you are ok with this?" David doubted.

"Hell NO! But if it saves Emma then I can't get in the way. Besides, they are both morons when it comes to the heart. Now come on. We have groceries to get."

David sped to his wife, swept her off her feet and planted searing kiss on Snow's lips. He felt the weight of the world suddenly lift from his shoulders as Snow giggled and then rushed out of the apartment


	4. Our world is at the crossroads.  We have a choice,  right and wrong.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality ~ Yoko Ono

Our world is at the crossroads.   
We have a choice,   
right and wrong.   
LL Cool J  
  


Regina and Henry arrived home from the hospital. He shot up stairs to get some comics or his journal so they can spend time together, and Regina veered into her study. Regina's world was not flipped upside down but that damnable woman infuriated her to no end. Regina let her anger solidify into a fireball and lit the logs in the fire place. Regina's eyes swooped to the one picture she kept of herself, Henry, and Emma together. It was at one of the autumn festivals that would be coming up soon. Ruby caught the three of them together, smiling and close, and sent the picture to Emma. Then the blonde sent it to Regina's phone and she made it into a photograph. She took the small picture and frame to the couch and sat down. She ran her fingers over Henry's image, then she looked at Emma's smile, her bright eyes, and her healthy skin. She shivered, and put the picture down on the table in front of her and conjured a blanket. The autumn days were growing short, and bitter. You could feel snow around the corner and it was just a matter of days before the first kiss of frost lay upon Storybrooke as the cold lurked behind every cloud and waited.

She sighed as she felt warmth seep back into her limbs and the fire radiated warmth further behind her into the room. Then it hit her with a flash of electric blue. Images and snapshots winged through her mind's eye. Green eyes, lips and hands. Shock, fear, and acceptance then… Regina gasped when they stopped and seized the bridge of her nose as she felt the onslaught of a migraine. She flicked her wrist and a glass of water and a bottle of Advil appeared before her. She snatched up the bottle dumped two pills into her palm then threw them back with a gulp of water. The effort just to put the water back on the table and not completely collapse onto the sofa was herculean.

"Mom? Are you ok?" Henry asked as he saw the pills and water on the table and his mother's grimace as she settled back onto the sofa. She smiled and placed a warm hand on his cheek.

"Just a headache, my little prince. I have been getting them more and more but they seem to go away rather quickly. It's strange, but I think it's because of all the magic floating around Storybrooke. Too many events have happened and the mixture of magic, and transporting realms… maybe I'm not as young as I used to be," Regina said with a smile. She refused to lie to her son any longer. He has been lied to far too often and his heart can't take another lie from her. She could feel the end of her rope had been met with the one person that continues to love her no matter what, Henry.

"Maybe a vacation? As long as we have the scroll we can come back, right?" Henry offered as he smiled trying to help his mother as he clenched her shoulder. His warm hand comforted her, and it has been a fight to get that love back, his trust back.

"Oh yeah, and where might that be?" Regina smiled up to her son lovingly.

"Somewhere quiet and without magic," Henry offered.

All it took was Regina's nod and Henry was off like a rocket to her desk as he fired up her computer. No matter how much Regina relied on her magic she sometimes wished she didn't live in a place oozing with it. She never had these issues in the Enchanted Forest, but a lot has changed, and when you go almost 30 years without magic and then all of the sudden everything is magical again… It was like a caffeine headache when you have too much just because you love it but it doesn't mean you need it. Especially in a world were magic doesn't exist. Magic isn't spread out over the land, it is concentrated within the small square mileage that Storybrooke encompassed.

She turned her head to Henry and smiled at his intense search for getaways and then let her head roll back onto the back cushions of the couch. She didn't realize she fell asleep even when the scene that unfolded in front of her screamed alternate reality.

A forest of trees deep and vibrant in its details and a variety of green color. No other color showed in the trees even the ground was a dark almost black green. She walked down the path and came to a lake so still it was like a mirror reflected the area around her. There before her the forest shimmered in color. The leaves and trees shifted to a golden yellow, much like the color of autumn leaves, just as the wind flared up. When Regina looked back to the lake after opening her eyes to shield them from debris she saw a small narrow stone path that led to a golden pavilion in the middle of the lake. She cocked her head. Surely that wasn't there before.

She focused and noticed a woman with pale yellow hair flowing on the breeze, and a white Asian themed dress with long flowing sleeves, the collar high on her neck crossed in front with a sash about her waist. Regina approached the woman looking out over the lake staying careful on the slick stone that led to the pavilion and marveled when her foot slipped but caught and regained her balance then looked to her feet. She admired the clothes that adorned her body. They were simple in this dream, yes she knew it was a dream finally, and her black slacks, low heel boot, black silk blouse and black blazer felt wonderful, and looked wonderful. Closer and closer she came to the woman and all she could hear was the wind in the trees swirling lazily around their branches. When boots hit the wood of the pavilion with a solid thud on planks the most vivid green hit her, blasted the breath from her lungs. Her smile was more than enchanting, and ever so much more than beautiful. In that moment and in that space of time in that dream Regina knew those eyes, and that smile, all of the feelings in them… they were meant for her.

"Emma," Regina whispered. The silence was deafening, but her voice, even whispered, sounded like a gunshot. Emma's golden hair was pulled back drawing her long hair away from her face then flowed down to her waist in waves of spun gold. Emma motioned to the other side of the small gazebo where there waited a bench. Regina looked around over the lake trying for all she was worth to look away from Emma, but when she looked back Regina could not pull her deep brown eyes away. Her eyes were so soft and open, so green, so alive, and so very full of emotion. Her smile was caring and warm and full of… love. Regina shook herself free from those hypnotic green gems and looked back out over the lake. Then felt the wind once more and a lighter warm yellow like the color of the sun's rays swept over the woods and all around them.

"Why am I here?" Regina's voice ghosted between the two women as she sat across from this prim and proper, almost angelic version of Emma Swan. Another soft smile appeared on Emma's lips and Regina could swear her stomach flipped.

"This is your dream, well for a moment at least, you tell me. While we are at it, ask yourself why you have me dressed this way? This is hardly Emma attire now is it?" Emma smiled then winked at the ex-queen. Regina didn't miss the mischievous look in Emma's eyes nor did she miss the wink tossed her way.

"Fine, fine, fine. We are here to discuss something you, well we, cant in person," Emma said as she looked away from Regina and then over the placid lake.

"What can we possibly discuss that we can't fight about when I am awake?" Regina huffed then crossed her arms glaring at Emma. It was her only armor right now, her only wall was to be the Mayor. She watched Emma raise her hand toward the lake and then nodded forward making Regina follow her gaze. Out of nowhere a small raft floated before them. On one side stood Robin with a bow strapped to his back and a look of adoration split across his scruffy cheeks. Regina smiled back at him, feeling her heart warm. Then on the other side was a confused woman, dressed in a red leather jacket looking like her badass self.

"What are you doing here?" asked Emma from the raft. Regina cocked her head to answer but was cut off.

"Choose," said the Emma from the pavilion indicating the two people before her. Regina watched Emma in the raft stand alert, and worried but stood quietly and expectantly. Regina's head whipped around to the woman beside her.

"What do you mean choose?" Regina gritted. Emma sighed and waved her hand. All at once the two figures were lifted off the raft clutching their throats gasping. Robin's wheezes and coughing pulled her attention to him then Emma.

"This.. isn't sup..posed to be…Happening," Emma in the Red jacket wheezed.

"Regina," rasped Robin pleading clawing at his throat.

"No!" Regina screamed and lifted her hand to save them both but her magic would not work. She looked to Emma next to her. She sat serenely with no emotion just a nod as to which she would choose. A tear slipped down the brunette's cheek as she squeezed her eyes closed. She felt a cold hand slip around her jaw then a thumb wipe away a fallen tear. Regina opened her eyes slowly afraid of which once she had chosen and saw Robin before her and a small watery smile slid to her lips as her hand went to his wrist to grasp him, to know he was there, with her.

She looked around and her lips parted and broke away from Robin. It was red. The whole world was red. The trees bled into one another, the leaves the color of blood, and the ground was stained a deep black cherry, the sky became the color of watered down gore. She looked to Emma. She was gone. She searched for Emma from the raft, ran from the pavilion and almost tripped on slick stones and flew from Robin's outstretched hand to the path she came down.

Her lungs burned, and her legs felt like lead. Deeper onto the red path she sprinted looking this way and that. On a hill where she began this nightmare she spotted black jeans, black boots, black jacket, but golden hair splayed about a crimson path. Regina staggered down next to the body and turned it over and placed her hand to her mouth in a watery gasp. Tears flowed as she took a shaky hand and cupped Emma's ice cold cheek. No color, no rosy tint to her lovely cheeks, no beat from her heart. Her head bowed over her friend and she once again found her eyes shut trying to hold back tears. When a hand grazed her cheek she almost shrieked from fright. She felt the palm on her cheek and she leaned into that icy hand knowing it could be only one person. Slowly, eyes opened and brown and green caught and Regina's heart shattered. Gone were the vivid mischievous eyes of the savior. Before her was a body on the very edge of death.

"I love you," a shaky whisper floated up to Regina's ears. She broke and collapsed onto herself curling into her own frame wrapping her own arms around her chest trying to keep this away, keep everything away, and every one away but that hand… it stayed. Her heart ripped in two. She heard those words again, and couldn't open her eyes. She was afraid to look at Emma. She heard her name again, over and over but she slowly shook her head refusing to see. When the voice stopped, she could do nothing but gaze down at the beautiful yet pale face of Emma Swan. Even on the verge of death she was stunning. Regina let one hand slip down to the cheek of the savior. Emma moved her head slightly and kissed Regina's palm causing the former queen to lose the breath in her lungs.

"It's the truth, Regina, but you have to do me a favor," Emma whispered. Regina nodded and leaned forward almost touching Emma's lips. A hand stroked her jaw and her cheek and Regina swallowed and licked her lips. She closed her eyes feeling Emma's shallow breathing on her mouth.

"Wake up," Emma exhaled then dropped to the ground.

Regina's eyes flew open. She looked around. There was the fire she lit, the couch she laid on, then she looked up to see Henry holding her shoulder shaking her awake. He came around in front of Regina.

"Are you ok?" he said barely above the crackle of the fire not 15 feet from them. He was afraid to make any sudden movements. Then she nodded, but watched like a frightened animal ready to bolt as Henry lifted his fingers to her cheek and ever so lightly bushed across her skin. She looked at them as they came away wet.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked softly. Regina flew from the couch waved her hand extinguishing the fire just as she grabbed Henry's wrist. In a second and a plume of purple smoke she held Henry's hand in a death like vice, and the other was banging on a paint chipped door. He watched his mother, he saw tears slipping down her cheeks splashing onto the wooden dirty floor before her.

She didn't care that her hand began to hurt or the knuckle of her middle finger split open or her hand where she pounded on the door began to bruise and scuff raw. She didn't hear the footsteps behind the door, she didn't hear Henry try to talk to her plead with her, all she heard was the lock turn and the door open revealing a mess of blonde hair. Regina's body propelled forward and threw her limbs around shoulders feeling warm strong arms come about her body, all the while sobbing into the arms of the very person she felt die in her own embrace, on a cold ground, painted red, in a nightmare that could become all to true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the setting look up the movie Hero with Jet Li and there is a fight on a lake. That is the place I have these up coming moments. Also the change in the air, and the colors all around look into the cinematography of Hero, and House of Flying Daggers. Wonderful and beautiful films.


	5. Love the moment and the energy of that moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dreams were real, to an extent.

Love the moment and the energy of that moment  
will spread beyond all boundaries.

Corita Kent

Emma woke from a strange dream, crazy actually, with Regina playing a star component in her vision. There were many things off about that dream. Firstly, she shouldn't be there, it was her dreamscape, her minds eye to run away without physically running. She created that escape from one of her first months there in Storybrooke when the curse broke to get away from Regina, her parents, hell even Henry could be too much for her sometimes. She wanted to pack up in that old little yellow bug and zoom away, but she couldn't. Something kept her there. Part of it was Henry, and her love for him, but something else kept her there in that cursed town. Later she found it was Regina herself.

When she woke from the dream that was for once in a very long time not in her complete control she dwelled on the facts. She loved Henry, she loved Regina, and she said it. Even though she was moved by Regina's will in that dream and collapsed onto the ground, she meant it. She meant every breathy word she confessed to Regina and cursed herself for not being able to say them in moments when she was free and awake to do so. Hell, what did she have to lose? It was cheap and Emma Swan knew that, and it dug a niggling bit of guilt at her for not being strong enough to take her White Knight Savior courage and face her fears, again, and tell the love of her life those three words that petrified Emma.

She snapped from her thoughts as the reason for her waking as it resonated through her thoughts and penetrated her brain. She winced at the ache behind her eyes, and the pressure in her temples and forehead. She sat up and threw her legs over the side of the bed and held her head in her hands. The pounding, the holy mother of god pounding, of the door seemed to crush her skull. She clumsily slipped on a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie and padded her way down stairs so as to stop that infernal banging.

She opened the door but could have never guessed what would be on the other side and even less of a probability that she would have had the arms of a scorching brunette flung around her embracing her for all Emma was worth. She stood stock still afraid to move, afraid to spook the woman that slammed into her. Emma looked over Regina's should toward her son and raised an eyebrow, but all he could do is stand there with wide eyes, and fear splattered across his face as he shook his head. Emma cleared her throat and gently pushed Regina back as she stepped into the apartment bringing both Regina and Henry into her home and Henry closed the door.

Regina didn't let go. Emma enjoyed the closeness, enjoyed the feel of Regina's firm warm body against her own, but she didn't know why the sorceress was here clinging to her so fiercely. Emma moved Regina away just enough to see her face and the sight broke her heart. Emma looked once more to Henry and he waved them off as he went to island kitchen and began to brew coffee and hot cocoas. Emma brought Regina to the lumpy couch in the back of the apartment and sat as close as she could to Regina without breaking the propriety of boundaries. Regina sat forward and placed her face in her hands and shook her head confused and then her shoulders shook with small sobs as Emma placed a comforting hand to the center of her back and began to rub small soothing circles. Regina took a huge breath and slipped on the Queen persona and shook Emma's hand from her back and stood up to leave, but Emma stopped her as she clasped her hand and pulled her down.

"If you seriously think I'm gonna let you go after you woke me up, attacked me at my door, and then began sobbing in my home then you have another thing coming," Emma spoke with a growl to her voice, but a comforting smile on her lips. Regina looked down into green and when Emma shook the hand she held and Regina rolled her eyes then sat down.

"I am sorry for disturbing you," Regina apologized coldly but could feel the blush slide up her throat, and tint her cheeks and rest hotly in the tips of her ears. She stiffened when she felt Emma's hand on her shoulder and looked away from the blonde. She didn't know why but she felt caught, as if there was an entire world of emotions just for Emma and she was just blasted with every single one of them. It was too much all at once. Emma felt the rippling of uncomfortable muscle under her unwanted hand. She pulled her hand from Regina and sighed as she shifted away from the dark beauty and tucked her feet under her and gave Regina the space she will always need. The blonde rest her sore body back against the cushions of the couch waiting for Regina to begin to tell Emma everything, if she could.

Regina felt the woman's warmth fall from her and retreat to the other side of the sofa. She knew Emma gave her space but space was the last thing she wanted at the vision she had, after watching her…Emma die and listening to those words fall from the blondes lips in shallow breaths. Regina looked back and let out a soft breath and felt her brow furrow. Then she let it happen. She let her body win the war with her mind, and her heart and then leaned back toward Emma where she found the blonde move her legs quickly and let Regina's head fall into her lap. She looked up into wide uncertain orbs and Regina smirked, but it didn't reach her eyes. The former queen lifted her hand to Emma's cheek and upon touch she smiled warmly as she closed her eyes. All Regina could do was thank the heavens Emma's skin was warm as she thought Emma's flesh was the same pale tone, and her green eyes were slightly more dull than when she first met her. Regina pulled her hand from Emma's warm cheek and turned her head away with eyes still closed as if she didn't want to let Emma see the way she felt.

"You were dying. I had to make a choice. I did then you were dying," Regina couldn't make her voice louder than a whisper and her voice caught in her throat as she felt the weakness in her push sobs to the back of her throat again. She took a calming breath and looked back to Emma's eyes knowing if she could find them, see them, she would be alright, she would be safe, and everything would be alright and go back to the normal that is their lives. She found an array of emotions flitting across Emma's eyes, lips and cheeks. Her face read like a paperback novel, and Regina lifted her hand to push blonde hair away from her face that fell while she wasn't looking. Regina saw Emma lean into her hand as Emma pressed her palm to Emma's skin while rubbing her thumb over her knuckles.

"When Henry woke me I have no idea what came over me. I had to make sure you where alright," Regina gulped at her confession and looked straight into Emma's shinning eyes, "I had to make sure you were alive."

Emma made Regina sit up and Regina began to move to stand rejection spelled across her face but was caught by a pair of legs as Emma shifted and lay down. Regina felt her chest pound. Then hands tugged at her and Regina began to fight the moment and the position and then her ear fell to something magical. The powerful yet slow heart beat against her ear and her fingers twitched on Emma's chest as her first thought was to gently slide her fingers into the woman's chest and pull the beating organ out into the universe and look upon Emma's heart. She thought for a moment on how it would look. Would it be dark with the Dark One's magic in it from before, would it be orange and red glowing perfect in her hands full of love and purity? She wished to know what it felt like in her hands. Would it pound steady or would it flutter and skip? She didn't know she relaxed against Emma and the beat of her soul music in her ear until Emma stroked her hair. It felt like she was home.

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked not knowing what the enchantress was thinking. Regina kept her eyes closed as she nodded her head as she continued to listen to the heart beat, "If you can hear that I am alive, and I'll be right here for you."

"Why?" Regina asked as she rested her body against Emma and didn't lift her head. She was confused as her own heart began to the beat the same time Emma's and her stomach flipped and settled nervously. She always felt incredibly close to Emma she just never felt so vulnerable. Even when they were enemies, she felt a kinship, and bond that tied her to Emma.

"Do I need to have a reason to comfort someone who means so very much to me?" Emma stroked her hair and Regina slipped her hands between Emma and the sofa and wrapped around her friend like a child would their favorite teddy bear. The two woman have never felt more connected, comfortable, and safe.

Henry came around the corner with a tray with two coffees and one hot cocoa but halted. He looked at his mothers and watched them for a long moment. Shock sparked through him at the position he found them. He had never seen his mother so vulnerable, and broken, and he had never see Emma look so content, and …. Loving. Henry swallowed as he felt the flush slide up his cheeks. He knew he was about the color of a tomato but he was not stupid. He knew Emma had strong feelings for his mother. Hell she was the one who kept saving her whether it was from angry mobs, dark daggers, Rumpelstiltskin, or monsters. He cocked his head as he stood there. He thought it was because she was the savior, but now he can see it. He can see her heart and soul coming through her eyes, and the small tug at the corner of her mouth in a barely there visible smile. He can see her love, but not that of a friend or the love she has for everyone. He can see her love written across her face for a lover, for a… It hit Henry and he almost dropped the tray. The big TL, the end all be all of love. Emma's true love. He went to speak but Emma turned toward him and he saw her look better, healthier. He almost screamed to his mother, to save herself to do it, anything to stay with him, to stay alive, but Emma's glare stopped him.

He turned back toward the kitchen as a door opened. He put the tray down and ran toward his grandmother, and grandfather. They looked at him and held a finger to his lips as he pulled his grandparents into the apartment. Snow White was never happier to have put down groceries than she ever had in her life. She had to admit they fit like jagged puzzle pieces. She walked to the linen closet and pulled out a quilt and draped it over the couple on the couch. She spread out the blanket, tucked in the corners, and placed a kiss on both women's brow. It felt so weird tucking in her evil stepmother, but it felt right to mother Regina and Emma for just one stolen moment. She found Henry looking at his mothers in awe and then she turned him to the kitchen so the family can get started on dinner.

David went back to the kitchen smiling and Snow and Henry sat on the stools as they watched David clean vegetables and put food away for later. Snow reached for one of the cups of coffee that henry made for Emma and Regina and hummed when to taste hit her tongue. He was almost as good as Regina on making a regular cup of coffee awesome with nothing more than a pinch of nutmeg, and cinnamon mixed into the grounds.

"What's going on?" asked Snow calmly as she put the coffee cup on the counter with her fingers wrapped around the mug for warmth and comfort.

"I have no idea Grandma," Henry said as he sipped his cocoa.

"Well can you tell us what has happened today Henry?" David asked knowing it would be easier to talk of events and actions than to having Henry try to decipher the emotional state of his mom, well both of his mothers. David picked up the other coffee cup and sipped watching his grandson. Henry's brow squelched as he replayed what happened in his mind.

"Mom had a headache and fell asleep on the couch at home. She started talking in her sleep, screaming Emma's name and thrashed crying. When I woke her up she snapped awake stunned. I showed her she was crying with her tears on my fingertips and then she grabbed me and poofed us here, banged on the door. Emma answered and mom just threw herself at Emma. We came in, Moms went to the sofa, and I made coffee. I came around the corner saw them like that, and then you both came home," Henry huffed once he was finished. David and Snow stared at Henry and then to each other, then looked at Regina and Emma on the couch.

"Did you get our text?" Snow asked and Henry shook his head. "I guess that is no matter. You guys are here now and had one crazy day and we will have dinner together," Snow said sweetly hugging her grandson and Henry only nodded. Snow's happiness flitted about her heart, and she was grateful she kept comics, How to Draw books, and the art of creative writing books around for Henry. Henry reached for his story journal and sat down and slipped on one of Emma's old baseball caps as a thinking cap, and sat down to begin writing at the desk in the corner. She brewed him a thermos of cocoa and took it over to him and sat it right where he could reach it.

David stood leaning against the counter looking at the two women on his and Snow's couch. It was crazy how much Regina had changed. He had huge doubts about his daughter's true love being the Evil Queen, but as he watched them like this, in a moment of weakness, and comfort he had to admit they looked like they belonged to each other. Out of nowhere Snow whacked his shoulder.

"What!? They are kinda cute," David said softly trying not to wake up his daughter and her … friend. Snow snorted behind her hand then they heard snapping fingers. They looked up and saw Emma's tired eyes, then motioned for them to quit, and then to go away and shut the hell up with a dirty look, and a very abrupt gesture.

Snow and David rolled their eyes but took their seats in various places in the loft reading or grading papers happy with the domesticity of the situation.


	6. It is our choices...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back into the realm of dreams

_It is our choices..._  
that show what we truly are,  
far more than our abilities.  
J. K. Rowling

Regina found herself back in the forest but the forest was a normal hue, normal blue sky, brown earth, green grass and leaves splattered with various shades of green and yellow to denote the change in the seasons. She looked down and she wore her navy blue pants and pale blue shirt the same as she wore when she fell asleep at the Charming's. Her feet were covered in short navy flats and then she put one foot in front of the other down the path she walked previously

Once down to the water's edge she looked around, really took in the scene and inhaled the soft wet smell of earth and water. It was gorgeous. The gazebo was magnificent with the Asian architecture and flowed into the overall tranquility to the area. It was so very calm, so very peaceful and absolutely Zen. This was so unlike the Emma Regina knew, but in essence Regina never thought of the inner workings of the blonde. She always thought she was feisty and full of fire. But this place, the longer she stayed it screamed Emma. It was a place Regina thought she could never exist. She was too angry, and full of pain and turmoil. Hell she could barely think of Emma's… Mother, oh Gods… Without her hand shaking or getting a migraine from keeping her temper down to an ultimate LOW.

She took another deep breath of moist earthy Maine countryside and walked to the stone steps and sat in the pavilion, closed her eyes and let go. She listened to the lapping of the water on the structure sides, and the birds in the trees, and then she found her mind emptied, even stilled for the first time since she was a child. If it was possible to sleep in dreams she would have thought she lost herself to slumber.

It was when she felt the small loving stroke of her hair and an arm around her shoulders she slowly open her eyes. In her dream sitting under the pavilion a warm body held her, comforted her. She lifted her head from a leather clad shoulder and looked up to find beauty incarnate. Blonde hair, green eyes, and red leather filled her vision. She had the where with all not to jerk away as she found her body relaxing into Emma's warmth. She knew she was dreaming, but she did sit a little straighter, regaining her composure.

"I would say this a massive invasion of my privacy, but right now I don't seem to be able to garner the energy to care," Emma smiled as she joked with the mayor then stood looking out over the water when Regina leaned off of her.

"I thought these were my dreams," Regina challenged. Emma turned with a smile, warm and bright. If arrogance could be loved she loved Regina's. Strange how she could even love something as self-centered as arrogance. She leaned on a pillar chuckling while crossing her arms fully relaxed and vibrantly healthy.

"Maybe the last one but we are sharing this dreamscape," Emma said not willing to give as much as she did in the last dream. It felt wonderful to say it, to confess her feelings and bear her heart to the one person who has crushed it, destroyed it, but won't let it go, all the while never knowing she had shattered the woman so completely. Emma shook her head. She knew the dreams where shared and she and Regina were in full control of their actions. It was like lucid dreaming but more. In this place, in this lucid dream, it was Emma's creation. She could dissolve this dreamscape and start over if she wanted to, and the only reason why Regina sat in her dream, looking at her in ways she never looked at her before was because of that damned true loves bond. She sighed and then walked from the pavilion, toward the shore and then turned when she heard Regina's shoes on the stones behind her.

"Let's take a walk," Emma smiled again in invitation. Regina narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms refusing to budge from her spot.

"What if I refuse? IF it's your dream then make me," Regina challenged. Emma shook her head.

"I would never make you do anything," Emma slightly growled then turned and threw over her shoulder as she turned from the former queen, "Everything has been your choice. Besides, you were already walking with me. What's the risk of continuing to walk with me?" Emma walked away hearing Regina grumble and had a vague guess as to what she mumbled but she heard small feet follow behind her.

"Where are we going?" Regina queried. They walked in silence as the forest enveloped them. Then came a small clearing. A field of wild flowers in yellows and blues and violets welcomed them. Off to the left was a small cottage for a small family and to the right a gorgeous chestnut stallion, well a little young yet to be a stallion but absolutely beautiful to say the least. Regina felt her words escape as Emma led her into the meadow. She followed Emma with her eyes and watched when the younger woman stretched out in the grass and looked up into the sky watching clouds. Regina walked over to her and stood over her… friend. She couldn't help but notice how at peace Emma looked basking in sunlight seeming to doze in the sunlight.

"How much of our dream is real?" asked Regina. Emma quirked an eye open grimacing in the sunlight. Emma sighed then merely closed her eyes once more. Regina, enraged, walked to the horse and stroked his neck and muzzle. She could smell the hay and sweat of the beast and then she heard it, and croaked out a cry.

"Turn around Regina. It's alright," a soft feminine voice coaxed. Regina shook her head. She couldn't open her eyes, she couldn't look to see the face of the other voice behind them. Then she felt a soft hand on hers. She looked up into Emma's eyes. No, the other Emma, the impeccably dressed woman in Asian themed attire.

The dream Emma, that's what Regina would call her, smiled and took Regina's hand in her own and turned her around. She almost dropped to the ground as she watched Emma laugh and joke with none other than Daniel. Regina spun into Dream Emma's arms not willing to watch her lost love having fun with her new… with her... Emma.

The dream Emma turned her again, silently telling her to watch then moved behind her with strong hands on her shoulders. Regina could not help but smile as she realized that of course they would get along. She felt dream Emma shift and her mouth brush her ear and whisper words she wished she would never have to hear ever again in her entire life.

"Choose," the whispered, evil tone, raked through her ears. Regina shook her head. No… No… NO.

"I can't," Regina croaked. Then Emma moved from behind her. Sadness filled green eyes as a lone tear escaped and rolled down her cheek.

"I didn't think you would," Emma whispered then snapped vanishing. Regina looked back and watched as Daniel cradled Emma's head in his lap and caressed her blonde hair from her eyes. Regina sprinted to her old love, and best friend. Daniel moved and placed Emma in her lap.

"She is yours, Regina, You have to…" Daniel couldn't finish his words and Regina reached for him as a soft hand grasped her shoulder then slid to her face.

"Wake up, Regina," a soft voice shot though her.

She threw the blanket from her and looked around frantically. Where was Emma? Mary Margaret held a hand to her chest from Regina's abrupt awakening.

"Where is Emma?" Regina growled panicking with every second she didn't see the blonde woman. Henry ran to her and brought her tea and then stroked her back as her shaking hands embraced the warmth of the cup.

"Mom, its ok," Henry cooed to his mother trying to soothe her.

"Where is Emma, Henry?" Regina asked once more of her some then looked in to his eyes and let one little piece of her wall slide, "Please son, where is your mother?"

"Mom, she is ok. She is in the shower," Henry said softly, "Mom, what's going on?"

Regina simply heaved a sigh of relief and grasped her son's warm hand.

"Just dreams Henry. I don't understand them. They are so real, but not real at the same time. In every one of them Emma…" she shakes and chokes on her words and hides her head in the palm of her hand heaving for air.

"Emma, What?"

Regina's head snapped up and looked up the spiral stair case to see a fresh but still weak Emma Swan. Regina put the tea cup on the table and launched up the stair case pushing Emma up to the bedroom then slammed the door shut. She shoved Emma onto the bed and began to pace. Emma watched this woman, this force of nature rip a path through her bedroom. Emma was actually afraid to interrupt the woman. Emma sighed and rubbed her eyes. Being around Regina was always the definition of bliss but the closeness and not being able to touch her or tell her was draining.

She could feel her magic at an all-time high but it spent all of that energy fighting Regina's … no she took it into herself it was now her curse. The usual thrum of pure white light magic that used to course through her veins buried its self in the pit of her abdomen battling a wicked darkness, a disease, a cancer. The price you pay for magic, and the price you pay for loving someone so much death would not stop you from saving her life, death would not keep you from sacrificing everything for her, for Regina.

She remembered the darkness she battled while being the Dark One. It felt damn good being so absolutely dark. It was intoxicating, wonderful, in in all those shades of black and grey, it was beautiful. She never admitted to anyone that taking the darkness from Regina was the only reason why she was able to fight the Dark One and drive it back. Merlin marveled at her will and asked how she managed to fight it. She could only tell him that love guided her, helped her, and drove her.

She lost Hook, the only one that understood her, and still loved her in spite of her loving someone else. He didn't care. He had true love, once upon a time, and he told Emma of the story of Rumpelstiltskin and taking Rumple's wife, Milah, from him, losing his hand, and she lost her heart… literally when Rumple yanked out her heart and crushed it before Hook's very eyes. He would never have love like that again, but what was left of his heart was hers. He would love her even as she loved another. He loved her as she broke what was left of his heart as he watched her own heart break when she saw Robin and Regina together. When he died on that meadow of flowers, he died as her hero, her savior, and her dear friend.

"Regina…" Emma spoke up trying to get her to stop pacing then slowly stood and reached out to the woman. Regina slapped Emma's hand away and turned on Emma grabbed her and slammed her into the wall. Breathing heavily and not once gasping from the pain, Emma raised her hands slowly so Regina could see them. Then she moved them, one to Regina's hand that clasped her shirt color and the other she left open and near her head so Regina could see it. Slowly, bit by bit, Emma inched her open palm toward Regina's cheek and before her she could touch her skin Regina crumbled against Emma and leaned her head to Emma's shoulders. Emma wrapped her arms loosely around Regina as the woman broke down.

"Talk to me, please," Emma whispered in Regina's ear running her hand over the crushed woman's upped back. She felt Regina shake her head, and then turn her forehead to settle in the crook of her neck.

"Why are you in my dreams?" Regina croaked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Emma said holding Regina.

"It's true then, we are in each other's dreams?" Regina sniffed trying to understand and stepped back from Emma's warm arms and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Partly," Emma said thinking, "that place, or dreamscape is a real place. I think I liked it so much I go there in my dreams when life is hard, and I need a break," Emma paused, "I think we are connected." Regina nodded and looked at Emma and the way she moved. She watched her clutching her back and rub a small circle as she went to sit beside her. Immediately guilt rocked through her.

"We have been through a lot. Can you tell me when you remember when you left our dream?" Regina asked Emma thought and then she remembered the sky the glade then falling asleep. She woke up with Regina on top of her and loved every moment. She went for a shower and wanted to be back by her side before she woke. The she heard Regina, was escorted upstairs, slammed into a wall, held her beloved, and then finally sat on a bed trying to figure out their puzzle.

"I left when you walked to the horse," Emma said.

"You didn't see Daniel?" Regina asked. Emma tensed and made space for them then shook her head.

"In my dreams, the last two I had to choose between two men that I love, and you," Regina could barely breathe then looked at Emma, "When I chose Robin in the first dream you began to die. In the second I could not choose and you began to die again. Emma, why are you dying in my dreams?" Regina asked quietly. She looked so small.

"Regina they are just dreams," Emma said flatly then moved from Regina to the opposite side of the bed. Regina reached out for Emma but when Emma turned those exhausted green eyes upon her Emma stood and shook her head.

"How much of my dream where you in earlier?" Regina asked as she pulled her hand back from Emma and held her hands in her lap clasped together.

"Enough of it," Emma gritted as she looked from Regina. Regina stood stronger now and reached for the door past Emma then one more question looking into eyes that once screamed with life, that now look as dull as a dying star.

"Are you alright?" Regina breathed feeling Emma's warmth but clutched the doorknob for dear life. She watched those eyes. She knew those green eyes. Emma had her super power yes, but Regina knew Emma like she knew herself and those eyes want to tell her the truth but can't… won't. Emma's eyes told her the truth even though her lips spilled forth a lie. Regina felt a rage burn within her chest, and crawl up her throat then escape in a growl. She threw open the door but Emma's quick hand grabbed her before she flew from the room. Green crashed into brown. The world stood still.

"I have made my choices. I live with my choices. Not all truths need to be told. Any truth I can give you right this moment is that as long as my heart still beats I'll always be here for you," Emma let go of Regina's hand and let the woman walk down the stairs.

Emma watched as if it were in slow motion. Henry ran to Regina and mother and son embraced. Snow stirred sauce, David bounced Neil on his hip. Regina nodded as Henry pulled her to the bar and sat on a stool. Emma watched her family. It was when David looked up and smiled to her did she make the choice to join them.


	7. Choose your love. Love your choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The real location of the dreamscape is revealed, and true love was dropped on Regina.

"Choose your love. Love your choice."  
― Thomas S. Monson

Emma took desk duty while David played prince and hero to the masses. They both agreed that she needed the break and when she did patrol it would be in pairs to make sure she didn't tax herself too fast and too far. Emma was in the middle of her dreaded paper work when her phone went off.

_**Hi** _

Emma looked at the phone as if it grew a third eye and horns. She sat back in her chair and bit her lip and thumbed the side of her phone. Then she replied.

_**How can I help you, Madam Mayor?** _

Emma bit her lip afraid her response was too course, and dreaded that came off as distinct. It's not Regina's fault she doesn't know what was going on. It has been about two weeks since they began floating in and out of Emma's dreamscape. They didn't talk often, they just sat, and breathed and took a moment for themselves. Emma never told her to leave. It became a sanctuary for them both.

_**May I please see the real dreamscape?** _

Emma sat back thinking. She knew she was breaking her own heart with this but why not. She had nothing to hide from her except that memory and all it involved. She sighed as she thought that Regina would need a place to go when she…

_**Emma: Meet me at the corner of Main and Mifflin in an hour.** _

_**Regina: Really?** _

_**Emma: Yes, Regina, really.** _

_**Regina: I thought I would have to threaten you at least with a fireball.** _

_**Emma: Not this time.** _

Emma smiled as she slid the phone away on the desk and picked up her pen finishing her report. She had to admit that with her on desk duty and her dad actually patrolling the reports got finished. With 15 minutes to the rendezvous Emma texted David she would be out and not to worry. She would be with Regina. His excited reply and loads of encouragement made her laugh.

"You are late," Emma growled. Arms crossed over her chest mimicking a posture the mayor had used with her many times in the past. Regina scoffed then smiled.

"Oh Please. You are always late. Give me some credit. I needed to end a meeting with Sheffield and go home for decent footwear."

"I thought heels were your go to hiking gear," played Emma. It was nice and easy this afternoon. Something happened to Regina. Emma made for the bug and Regina climbed in. The usual complaining about her deathtrap ensued and Emma just grinned. It was like the good old times just lighter.

Emma turned down an obscure path only large enough for the tiny car then Regina felt it like a blast of static right through her then the car stopped. Emma got out and walked down the path from the bug. Regina caught her breath from the high powered concealment spell and followed Emma. This was their lake. Regina couldn't see Emma as she crested the hill then down. Her heart sped up as Emma disappeared. Her lungs filled when she watched Emma walk across those same stones in their dream to the floating Pavilion.

She came up behind Emma and breathed in. Everything was perfect here. It looked just like their dreams even down to the last stone in the lake to the taste of the moist air.

"Reality beats our dreams," Emma said as she opened her arms and spun around with a smile on her face. Regina, with her hands in her pockets, watched the woman before her. In this moment she looked so healthy, so alive spinning like a little girl with no care in the world.

"Come on Regina. Dance with me," Emma smiled reaching for Regina trying to free her hands from pockets. Regina stood firm but a smile threatened to ghost upon her lips.

"There is no music," Regina excused thumbing a lock of her over her ear and out of her eyes. Emma reached into her pocket and opened her playlist not caring where it fell on the list.

"I'm not dancing to that on a floating hut," Regina gritted and excused once more.

"What? Elvis could dance to it or is it you don't want to be nuttin but a houndog…" Emma began to sing the lyrics to the song and moved her hips and feet. Emma began to spin like before not even in time with the music then noticed Regina not even moving. Emma stopped when the song did and a much slower song, a beautiful song, hit the air. Emma held out a hand but Regina refused the outstretched hand.

"I'm not asking for a date or marriage. I'm just asking for you to dance with me," Emma spoke as she stepped closer to Regina. She took Regina's hands in front of them not even holding her and began to sway. Emma simply moved her feet never taking her eyes from the former queens. She pulled her hands closer to her pulling Regina with them then let go of Regina's hands. Regina didn't know what to say or do as the song came to a close and another song began.

"You choose Regina," Emma spoke, "I will never make you do what you don't want." Regina reached out for Emma's hand with her pinky finger seeking contact.

"Why must I always choose?" Regina asked Emma as she slipped her hands into Emma's and brought them up between them swaying. Emma felt chills race up and down spine. Regina leaned forward and placed her head on Emma's chest still swaying back and forth the music forgotten.

"If I were to choose…" Emma began but stopped. She stopped moving, breathing, she just stopped and pulled away.

"Thanks for the dance," Emma let go and walked from Regina down the slick path leaving a shocked and confused brunette in her wake. Regina caught up with Emma but when she reached for her shoulder Emma took a sharp right down another path. A short sprint to catch up with Emma's longer strides and Regina found their meadow. It was exactly like Emma's dreamscape. Even the cabin was the same, and the young stallion. Regina walked past Emma and right up to the horse. Her hand slid up his neck and then to his velvety nose.

"How do you take care of him?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't. He is wild and I don't have the heart to put him in the stables," Emma commented shoving her hands in her pockets.

"What did you name him?"

"I haven't."

"Why not?" Regina looked at Emma.

"He's not mine," Emma smiled as the horse bumped Regina with his nose. Regina conjured him and apple and smiled as the beautiful beast took it from her hand.

"He may have found me but he is most assuredly not mine. He won't let me touch him."

Regina looked from the horse to the woman and then gazed into his eyes. No, No curse tainted him. No one lurked below the surface. He was just a gorgeous horse.

"Rex," she whispered and the pony whinnied in acceptance and galloped away, "It looks as if I stole your horse."

"I told you," Emma said closer to Regina as they watched the horse in the field, "He was never mine. I'm happy you found each other."

Regina turned to reply but only found Emma's back walking from her toward the cottage. She went inside and brought out a dreamcatcher. Regina went ridged. Emma spun it in her hands. Emma saw the fight posture Regina held and sighed.

"You know what this is?" Emma asked but knew it was a loaded question. Of course Regina knew what it was. It was the only thing Emma could fiddle with in Camelot to keep from backsliding but in the end she took those memories for 'the greater good' before she beat the darkness back. Regina nodded and crossed her arms. "This is the last memory from Camelot that I took before becoming a light one," Emma only ever talked about those times with Regina. She was the only person she could relate to when fighting dark magic with temptations all around her.

"What is in the catcher Emma?" Regina growled out demanding

"A series of memories, snippets, and fragments," Emma supplied.

"Whose memories?"

"Yours."

Regina fumed and Emma watched her olive skin turn red. Emma watched as every aspect of their new friendship plummeted to the ground but she stood tall, she knew it would have to happen.

"Why are you doing this Emma?" Regina whispered clenching her fist closed. Pain flared in her chest. She took from her, stole from her. Her Emma she… betrayed her. But why now? Why give her memory back now? Why would she throw it all away? Their friendship was on thin ice as it was, but this simply shattered it.

"You deserve the facts Regina. You deserve the right to know. You deserve the chance to know everything," Emma almost smiled at the scoff from Regina at the word choice, "I cannot go on lying to you," Emma gave it to Regina, "Open it or not. It's your decision."

"Will this tell me why you have been sick? Why we share the same dream? Why I seem…" Regina tapered off. She couldn't finish her thoughts, say those words. All she wanted was to spend the afternoon with Emma after sending Robin and Zelena back over the town line. Robin couldn't look at her after Zelena gave birth to their daughter. His betrayal tore him apart. She knew she could never be with Robin after impregnating her sister, and she very well couldn't let her sister run rampant in Storybrooke.

So… Robin and Zelena chose a small town in the backwoods of New York. Regina set them up with a small fortune for the second time. Robin would be a local game warden and Zelena would raise the children while making homemade remedies and hand crèmes. For the second time Regina had to send her true love over the town line. Only this time the sting wasn't as horrible as the first. Maybe it was the child conceived and born, or the bond being built with Emma and she didn't feel completely alone.

She felt her wonderful afternoon being stripped from her. She hated Emma for that. She looked at the hoop in her hands. She watched Emma walk back to the path and back to the bug. Regina made a choice. She went back to the cabin and put the hoop down on the kitchen table and met Emma at the car. Once to the barrier Emma eases the car to a stop.

"You will always have access to the place. All you have to do is think of the one person that makes you happy no matter what," Emma said as she drove through the barrier.

"It's keyed to me? Why the extra precaution? And who makes me happiest, Miss Swan?" Regina gritted still angry. By the gods this woman infuriated her then thought she had the right to tell her who made her happiest.

"Anyone can steal your heart or blood with the right tools, and Henry makes you happiest of course," Emma toned matter of fact. Regina cringed. She knew she wasn't being fair. Emma gave her the memory back, she simply refused to take it. Now even after all of that Emma gave her a sanctuary.

The drive back to town was silent as Emma pulled up to 108 Mifflin. She noticed Regina didn't have the dreamcatcher as soon as she sat in the car, and part of her was relieved then another part just wished she would just suck it up and look. Then again Emma was being a coward as well. At Regina's house they sat in front of the house. Emma would not look at the former queen and Regina deep down craved to know why. As long seconds ticked off Emma finally flicked on the radio not able to withstand the silence.

"Robin and Zelena have gone over the town line," Regina said as if she commented on the weather. Emma slowly turned her head toward Regina. She watched the other woman look out the window. Laying her elbow on her stomach and resting her chin on her clenched fist she looked like a statue.

"So I contacted the best friend I have to do something fun and as always with us it goes askew," Regina spoke to the window.

"And I had to ruin it," Emma said sighing and shaking her head at herself, "I always do." Emma sadly looked ahead and cursed herself but the more energy spent on hating herself the more her magic fluxed inside of her. A clenching pain began to dig into her lower abdomen. Regina nodded at the words.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to know the truth," Regina said as she tried to make Emma feel better.

"I never want to lie to you again," Emma confessed as she looked toward Regina. Regina swallowed at Emma's tone and the deep look of… Regina's breath caught. It was love. By the stars in the sky and earth beneath their feet she loved Regina. Regina's mind flew, spun. It was like she was put on the spin cycle in the washing machine. Too much too fast. But her head could not control her heart, nor her body. Regina moved closer to Emma she needed to close that space, feel the other woman's warmth.

"Good night Regina," Emma whispered willing the pain in her gut to stop but it wouldn't. Regina stopped and looked at Emma. What the hell was she doing?

"Will I see you later?" asked Regina and Emma smiled.

"I hope so," replied Emma. She watched Regina walk to her door then it closed Emma let out a breath she was holding and short bursts of air filled her lungs. She turned the key and drove home but once there tried to move. The absolute white hot pain raced through her. She dug out her phone and speed dialed and thanked God when the other person picked up.

"David," Emma said weakly.

"Oh my God Emma. Where are you?"

"Down… stairs... I…can't…"

The phone disconnected and in no time at all David threw open the door and scoop up his daughter into his strong arms. Snow was right behind him clearing out the car, and walked behind her husband as he cuddled his little girl to his chest going upstairs. She directed David to their bed as she was placed in their bed reverently like an icon to be worshiped. He watched as she sucked in shallow gasps then coughing erupted from Emma. Snow went to Emma and lifted her over the side of the bed despite the whimpers to not move her. David placed a rag close to her mouth. Finally a wet hack erupted from Emma and she fell back to the bed exhausted. Snow and David looked at the rag. A red slimy glob clumped in the fabric.

"I think her timeline just moved up," David said. Snow flew to her phone.

"Yes, Doctor. Yes it's Emma. We are afraid to move her. Yes, yes. She is having lower abdominal pains and coughed up a hunk of blood. Yes Whale, a damn clump of blood, Jesus. Can you come here? Oh goodness thank you," Snow hung up the phone and looked at David. In one split second she ran to him

**SQSQSQ**

She could not sleep. Something was wrong but she couldn't put her finger on it. After staring at the ceiling for god knows how long she finally closed her eyes and slipped into Emma's dreamscape. It was not lost on Regina that she was allowed to visit this place in her dreams and Emma has not blocked her. Once in the realm of dreams she walked to the lake and felt her brow furrow and then sighed. Dream Emma sat on the bench across from Regina. Emma didn't look up. Her face was pale and little drops fell from vivid green eyes.

"What's wrong?" Regina demanded of the dream woman. Emma didn't even budge. Regina moved over to sit next to the still woman. She clasped the woman's face and brought green eyes to her brown.

"What's wrong, Emma?" Regina asked again this time her voice caught.

"I don't know. I am a figment of your conscious and desire for this woman you fashioned me after. But more than anything I am a manifestation of your heart and soul. You know something is wrong. You can feel it. Regina… you can feel her."

Regina dropped her hands from this Emma's face. Something was wrong with the real Emma. This Emma was a sign of her desires. She desired… She needed to get the hell out of there. She raced over the rocks to the path hoping that it she went to where she always arrived she would wake up. She spun around and sprinted towards the cottage and then finally to Rex. She pressed her forehead to his and wept. She was utterly trapped. Then Rex pulled back and away spooked. She turned and saw leather and messy blonde curls in a heap in the meadow. She went to the women.

"No," she whispered as she turned Emma over. Waxy pale skin, dark circles almost brown outline Emma's eyes, and cracked pale lips. Regina pulled Emma into her arms and rocked a shaking Emma back and forth. She smoothed wet locks from a fevered brow and kissed her temple. She began to sing an old song from the Enchanted Forest just as she had when Henry was ill.

"Your voice is nice," Emma croaked making Regina lean around to see Emma's face.

"What the hell is going on Emma?" Regina demanded but was unwilling to yell at the blonde.

"I seem to be getting better Regina, look," Emma said getting her legs under her and then stood gingerly wiping her jeans of the grass she laid on. Regina stood next to her and when a healthy Emma stood smiling at her she could not control her body before her mind made her lash out. Regina panted as her arms grew tired of pushing and punching Emma in the chest and arms. When she stopped it was only because she could not see as tears flowed freely down her cheeks and blinded her causing her to stumble. She swept the tears from her cheeks and gained her composure and looked toward and her chest and throat clenched as she saw Emma standing there taking every push and shove slap or punch Regina just waylaid her with.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Emma," Regina said reaching out for Emma. She could see her hand print along Emma's neck. Emma didn't look at her then her eyes misted as she turned away from Regina and walked away.

Regina raced after Emma and spun the woman around slamming her body into Emma's taller frame. Her hands reached around Emma's neck as her body acted before her mind could catch up pulling Emma's lips down toward hers. Emma scrambled then spun behind Regina holding the brunette in front of her. Regina relaxed and then leaned her head back on Emma's shoulder. Then stepped from Emma's arms and faced the blonde.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," Regina said as Emma shook her head and slowly let Regina go. They started at one another.

"It seems we are more comfortable here in dreamscape than in the real world," Emma said as she crossed her arms to keep from reaching for Regina, "Maybe because it isn't real here," Emma concluded as she watched Rex in the field.

That hurt. Regina could not remember when mere words stopped her breath and ripped out her still beating heart.

"I don't think I will be visiting dreamscape for a while," Emma said flatly.

"Why?" Regina asked trying to move her throat to swallow, to breathe, to speak. She wanted her here, she needed Emma. In that place they could be free to be who they really are. No one to gape or judge. It was the one place Regina felt more for Emma than comradery and kinship to a same cause. There her heart opened and she felt… love. There she thought the words. And it felt good. She could openly feel love for Emma where she could never feel it anywhere else. Then Emma ripped it away. She said it wasn't real as if they were not real, and her feelings were not real.

"How can you say we are not real?" Regina asked her eyes lost in the trees trying to gain her own ground.

"Because there is still one more lie between us. I gave you the memory. I gave you the choice…"

"To hell with choices Emma!" Regina turned with tears in her eyes, "Don't you see I have chosen you!?" Regina watched as Emma's eyes closed and her shoulders hunched. "I want to help you. I want to save you, but you throw choices in my face. You make a choice Emma!"

"I HAVE!" Emma yelled as she whirled on Regina grabbing her shoulders, "I have given you everything, taken the most horrible thing you have done to yourself from you, but I was not chosen," Emma let her hands drop and looked up to the sky, "Even as fate shook our world you chose him."

"I choose you now Emma," Regina walked to the blonde and placed her hands in Emma's but Emma shook her hands free then looked coldly toward Regina.

"No you don't," Emma's voice dropped and seemed to boom, "I am nothing more than a convenience. Your lover has gone of his own choice. He made a choice Regina. Not you!"

"What in the hell was I supposed to do? He was my true love!" Regina shouted and clenched her fists.

"No he wasn't!"

Regina stopped dead in her tracks. Her head swam at the possibilities. It was proven years ago, he was the man with the tattoo. He was hers and yeah she let him slip away but they found each other again. Then Emma… Her words…

"What are you saying? Pixie dust doesn't lie," Regina argued weakly.

"Yeah, you know what, you are right. Go to him. Get him back Regina. If he is your true love watching him go would have killed you. It would have felt like half of your soul was ripped from your body. You wouldn't be able to breathe, you would have followed him to the ends of the world just to taste his lips. If all of that is the case why are you here with me?" Emma made to march from the glade but Regina reached out.

"Wait. That's impossible how…" Regina began yelling then Emma jerked her hand from Regina's and glared down at the brunette.

"I wasn't born yet," Emma spun away in long strides. She waved her hand and a hole in time and space opened and she stepped through. Regina tried to run after Emma but the opening closed behind her. Regina stopped and blinked back her screams and tears as she realized the world was truly built by Emma, and even sustained by Emma's magic and she had no way out.

The phone rang and Regina lunged to pick it up.

"Emma!"

"No, it's Snow. She woke up and told me to call you," Snow White offered gently.

"Why?" Regina asked quietly still thrown for a cosmic loop and hasn't wrapped her mind around it.

"She said she couldn't leave you there. She would never do that. Have pleasant dreams," Snow concluded and moved to hang up the phone.

"Wait! Snow, how is she?" Regina asked clutching the phone. Regina could hear Snow worry her lip with her teeth.

"Regina she is in bad shape. Whale left a while ago. She…" Regina heard Snow While hold back her tears, "She is dying."

She didn't even remember telling Snow good bye. All she remembered was the phone drop. She looked at the clock… 3:04 am. She lay back hoping to get back to the dreamscape. She felt her body grow light and then she knew she was dreaming after all the lucid dreaming she had done with Emma. For so long she finally found a real dream. She stood next to her apple tree simply enjoying the day as she gardened. She took off her gloves and wished Emma was there. She opened her eyes and sighed. Dream Emma stood next to her. She looked at Regina and held out her arms. At the very least this Emma could hold her in her very fake dreams.


	8. once you've chosen, around and around you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The connection between Emma and Regina suffers and yet grows stronger by the day. Unfortunately Emma is running out of time.

With a labyrinth,

you make a choice to go in -

and once you've chosen,

around and around you go.

But you always find your way to the center.

Jeff Bridges

It had been days since Emma had seen Regina. She shut herself away from Storybrooke as she felt her entire body and spirit deter away. She only had enough energy to move up and down the stairs at the apartment. She told Snow to put her house on the market and would appreciate it if she and David would clean it out of her possessions and take Henry with them so he can take his things back to the mansion. When she was alone she let her walls fall and freaked out about the turn of her health. What made her sick so fast? All she could think of was the amount of energy that it took to sustain the dreamscape combined with her up and down emotions regarding Regina. She repeated the words she spat at the brunette when she left her in her dreams. Every day she waited for her health to rejuvenate but every day she felt more and more of her magic and then by proxy her life slip away.

Henry was the best when visiting Emma. It was the one thing that made Emma want to move and get out of bed. 3:30 was their time. Snow would bring him from school and she would make her way downstairs in sweatpants and an old Rolling Stones shirt she seemed to live in, and start a kettle for hot chocolate and tea. Emma sat at the kitchen table, she almost fell off one of the bar stools a few days ago, watching the leaves fall and swirl in the wind. The door opened and the light to her days ran up to her and threw his arms around her shoulders lightly. She leaned her head back from his chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Henry Mills hug me properly or I'll tell your grandmother where you hide her peas when you are over here for dinner," she joked and then smiled when Henry laughed and squeezed her tight. He let go of her and stuck his hand in the outside pocket of the backpack and brought out and envelope. Emma raised an eyebrow and took the item.

"What is this?" Emma asked as her fingertips slipped up the flap and tore the envelope open.

"It's from Mom," Henry said taking out his homework. Emma's fingertips fumbled and the envelope fluttered to the tabletop. She watched Henry and nodded when he asked if she was alright. She closed her eyes and nodded. She picked up the envelope, felt it in her fingers and then slowly pulled out the paper. She looked once more to Henry and saw he was engrossed in his English work. She looked down and saw the familiar script she learned to love.

_My Dearest Friend,_

_When beginning this letter I had difficulty how to address you for a simple Emma would not suffice due to the immense depth of emotion I carry for you. My days have been filled with nothing as if the entire world has dulled to that the monochrome of greys whites and blacks because the moment you walked away you took all color with you leaving it its wake a wasteland filled with heartache. Henry is a shining star to help guide my way in that wasteland so as I do not become lost, but you, Emma Swan, barged into my life and became my lighthouse, my sun, that shines on my entire life. You gave color back to me the moment you waltzed nervously up my sidewalk to return our son. You gave me back the power to redeem my past and wish for a future full of happiness and love. You have given me life and a reason to act in ways I would never have believed possible. I ask, not as a Queen, a mayor, ruler, and a friend, please I beg of you let me in your walls so fortified and indestructible that they rival my own. Please, take a chance. Please let me in._

_Always,  
Regina_

"Henry why did your mom write me a letter?" Emma asked hoping for more information. Henry looked up and cocked his head.

"Emma, you haven't responded to any texts or phone calls she has sent you in God knows how long," Henry leaned forward then patted her hand.

"Henry, would you get my phone. I think I know what happened, and it can't be that bad," Emma said but her stomach clenched. Henry scuttled up the stairs and when he gave her the phone and turned it on her heart dropped. 9 missed messages from the mayor.

**Emma what happened?**

**Emma talk to me.**

**Emma what the hell is your problem!?**

**Emma please talk to me.**

**Fine be a child.**

**Gods Emma… please… please call me.**

**I thought of you today. I hope you are well.**

**I am sorry Emma. Please call me.**

**You were right. I didn't feel anything for Robin. I know this now because your absence, not his, has torn my heart out.**

Emma put the phone down and looked at the letter. Emma sighed. How did she let it get this far out of control? How can this be fixed? Yes, all she has to do is kiss Regina, but how to initiate that? Hey baby kiss me. No no. Regina, her Regina deserved so much more than that, so much more than her. She deserved more than anything She could ever offer Regina.

When Emma's scream ripped through the apartment Emma saw Henry's eyes widen with fear. Snow ran from the desk in the corner and growled as she asked Henry what happened as she reached for her daughter. Emma dropped to the floor as Snow caught her and eased her to the floor. Her eyes snapped open as another bloodcurdling scream ripped through the apartment.

"Mom! Get Henry out of here!" she screeched as another wave of pain gouged at her abdomen. Snow pushed Henry outside the door and called Regina to get Henry there was an Emergency. Emma saw Henry run back into the living room and slid to her and then clasped her cheeks and made her look at him. There was a cloud of purple in the apartment and then larger hands replaced Henry's

"So warm," Emma whispered then…Black


	9. Memory Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title pretty much says it all. What happened in Camelot is finally revealed.

Let bravery be thy choice,

but not bravado.

Menander  
  


"Wake up Emma," a whisper on the air slipped into her dark world. Emma began to walk in the dark on a path that didn't appear. She felt herself pull towards consciousness. She began to stir and felt the pressure of her body lying on the bed but she felt warm and notably pain free. She took a deep breath as a hand caressed her brow and ran gently through her tangled hair. Emma inhaled and knew it was like one of those stupid soap opera scenes when you wake up and your lover is doting over you.

"Emma wake up," Regina whispered into Emma's hair where her cheek rested clutching the blonde. Regina's arms wound around Emma's shoulders holding her to the queen's chest. Emma sighed and tightened her arm around Regina's waist. Regina stiffened and her fingers continued to play with Emma's hair after the moment passed and then her heart skipped a beat.

"I'm tired Regina," Emma spoke softly and Regina's arms simply squeezed tighter. She felt the blonde rouse herself just enough to open her eyes and look around.

"Why are we in my parent's bed? And why are you in here with me?" Emma asked as her thumb went back and forth over Regina's side where her hand slid between her hip and the mattress. Henry came over to the bed when he heard his mother speak. Emma moved her head to sit up but pain flashed through her body. Regina's hands slowly moved her so she could see Henry without leaving the contact of Regina's body. She smiled when she saw a glass of water with a straw waiting in her son's hands.

"You're the best kid," Emma smiled. Again her voice was barely more than a whisper. Henry only smiled when Emma slowly sipped from the straw. Pain, white hot pain rolled through her body and she tried to breathe through the wave. The small glass toppled over from her hand and spilled over Regina's stomach making the older woman gasp from the cold wetness.

"I'm sorry, I'm so worry, God Regina I'm…" Emma yammered and tried to rise from the body beneath her but warm soft hands stilled her, kept her there in the sanctuary of Regina's embrace. Emma looked up and soft deep brown eyes looked into hers as one of those soft hands stroked a loose piece of blonde hair from Emma's face and then behind her ear. The palm stayed right there resting warmly and when a smile graced Regina's lips Emma swallowed, couldn't breathe, and never closed her eyes out of fear of breaking whatever connection this was.

"It's just water and Henry has done far worse. As I recall a very pea green vomit spray erupted from a three year old Henry all over a silk robe when he had the flu," Regina said smiling while stroking Emma's hair reassuringly.

"Mom," came the whine from Henry but he just continued to smile at his mother's. Regina leaned back further into the pillows and Emma took a deep breath, and followed the woman down and Emma burrowed into her Regina's chest listening to the beating of her soulmates heart. She never thought she would be right there in that place, so close to the woman she felt more than love for. Emma felt Regina reach for something on the side table.

"You didn't answer my questions guys," Emma prodded with shut eyes then she felt Henry's hand in hers and her green eyes slid open just a crack to gaze up on her son.

"Emma, Mom… She came as fast as Grandma called. She poofed right over here as soon as she heard your screams. She saw your body curl then ran and slid on her knees toward you. It was nuts. You stopped, like right as she held you. You calmed down right away. Grandma told her to get you into the bed and she has never let go of you," Henry's eyes misted.

Regina brought what she reached for in front of all three of them. Emma sighed, and pulled back from Regina but Regina held her firm. Emma struggled but only for a moment then relented. She didn't have the energy to fight any longer. She went back to Regina's arms, her warmth.

"Can Henry watch this too?" Regina asked knowing some parts of Emma's life where hard, and painful, and she knew for a fact she was never an easy woman to get along with. Emma looked up remembering their pervious conversations, ok arguments. She saw Regina, she saw resolution but something … changed. "I am choosing you Emma. I am choosing us." Emma swallowed thickly as her eyes watered. She looked to her son and he smiled encouragingly.

"Are you ok with this? With your mother and me?" Emma asked, "Henry there are parts, kissing parts, is that ok? Are you Ok with us being together?" Emma asked Henry and even though Henry swallowed hard he nodded his head and his smile was like the sun accepting a weed like her in their garden of flowers. Regina shifted slightly. Emma looked up and Regina's eyes darted back and forth between her son and Emma.

"We were lovers?" Regina asked softly, hopefully.

"No, it never got that far," Emma smiled at the cute expression of dopey hope. Emma's spindly fingers slid to Regina's lips and caressed them, "But I have always loved you."

Emma confessed. Regina sat still, completely lost for words. Oxygen even became an issue. Emma placed her ear back on Regina's chest listening to the quickened beat of Regina's heart. She watched it thousands of times. She knew the memory by heart but the sound of Regina's heart was the newest and most beautiful sound she had ever heard. Then the dream catcher opened and the last of the hidden memories of Camelot played.

* * *

**In Camelot**

Emma was on edge. She hated dresses, never liked playing princess and not to mention the Dark One clawed at every surface of her skin. Snow looked every bit the proud parent as she looked at Emma in the mirror. Emma tried to smile at her mother's reflection. She tried to give her some type of reassurance, but for the love of all that was holy she just wanted to be left alone, or kill something, maybe both, but out of the safety of others she wanted to turn into the world's most elusive hermit, never to be found again…EVER. Snow patted Emma on the shoulder and looked into the other room. David was trying to teach Regina how to dance. Emma felt the beast inside crawl up to the surface again. Thoughts hidden, and buried for years toppled over into her consciousness. Imagining the touch of her skin, the taste of her lips, wondering how she would feel around her, all over her. Emma took a deep breath and closed her eyes, and tried to remember the alphabet in reverse. A laugh, rich and deep, and completely Regina's beat through Emma's will power. Her eyes opened again. She followed the grace and fluid movement of the former queen. She felt the Dark One growl inside of her when Robin asked to cut in and Regina smiled up into his eyes and let him take hold of her.

Emma turned from the scene and jumped when she felt Hook's hand on her arm. She spun and Hook looked over her shoulder. Never was there malice between them, jealously, sure but never hate.

"She doesn't know what she is missing, Love. One day she will see and I will bow out but right now let me take the most beautiful woman in the land to the ball," Hook held out his arm but Emma paused.

"I wish I could love you the way you love me. I don't deserve you Killian," Emma said and then Hook took her into his arms. She sniffed into his shoulder.

"Come now Swan. You can't fight true love," his eyes twinkled sadly but with so much love. He escorted her from the room and into the den where everyone waited. Everyone stilled and Emma tried not to look but she could not control her eyes. Emma stood like a junky on the edge needing one more fix, one more peaceful moment, one more moment with her or one more life in her hands to crush. Power flowed through her, strained to be let loose, but nothing compared to the itch that almost pushed her to Regina just to touch her. Then a horn blew and it was time.

_**The dream catcher shifted to the dance, and Regina turned to Emma on the bed. "I remember the dance Emma," Regina said then Emma shook her head.** _

" _ **Not all of it," Emma said. Regina looked at the dream catcher and held it up for everyone to see. The she realized segments of her memory she had lost now flashed before her eyes.**_

Emma danced with David, and Hook cut in. Regina noticed something odd about Hook's look as they walked over to the side of the court where she and Robin where. Regina watched the blonde approach and smiled slightly.

"Sorry mate, but can I ask you a few questions. I'm sure the ladies can take care of themselves," Hook placed a hand on Robin's should and in his charming, and conniving way took Robin away. Emma swallowed and backed away but Regina reached out and caught her hand.

"I was dancing with him before your pirate took him away. Can you really leave a savior to dance on her own?" Regina teased. Emma smiled and rolled her eyes.

"You are not the savior," Emma jested but moved to dance with the brunette.

"How about a Queen?" Regina smiled moving closer to her best friend. Emma smiled.

"You are no longer queen," Emma smiled and stepped in time with the music the best she could.

"Then who are you dancing with?" Regina challenged.

"I am dancing with you. A beautiful woman, an amazing person, the mother to my child, and someone I can't be apart from," Emma finally heard her words. Caught up in the moment she let her heart speak. Her heart betrayed her and she stilled. Regina's eyes grew wide and Emma made to back away from Regina but she caught her and continued to dance saying an abrupt retreat would raise questions.

Once the song ended they walked calmly out to the balcony. Emma reached for the balcony wall and placed her hands on top trying to breathe when Regina walked near her. Close enough to speak privately but far enough to look like two chatting best friends.

"Talk to me Miss Swan," Regina demanded as she turned her body toward Emma. Emma closed her eyes and looked toward Regina and it was then she saw a dark inky blackness undulate inside of Regina. Emma paused staring at her friend watching the mass of darkness coast and move under Regina's skin. Magic, it's getting stronger.

"Regina I can see something," Emma whispered then slowly reached out. Regina stopped her but the look in Emma's eyes let her continue. Emma placed her hand on Regina's lower abdomen and pulled her hand back and the darkness inside reacted to Emma's touch with a static shock.

"What happened?" Emma asked shaking her hand.

"What do you mean?" Regina asked coldly.

"Who cursed you?" Emma asked as clearly as she could. She could feel a rage build inside of her wishing a sick and devastating torture on the person who did this to her love before she ripped their heart out and crushed it before their eyes.

"You can see this?" Regina asked indicating her womb. Emma nodded. Regina rocked slightly and then leaned against the low wall that looked out over the kingdom.

"I did," Regina turned from Emma, "I did it to spite my mother but in the end it was a coffin nail in my own casket. Another piece of happiness I took from myself. But if I didn't do this I would have never had Henry," Regina turned back toward Emma, "How can you see this?"

"Ever since coming out of the ooze I have seen shimmers on the air and in spots. Your necklace, the gift, it sparks with magic. I can see spots of magic, like pockets. The longer I'm here I am able to see more. I can see this clear as day," Emma caressed Regina's abdomen and part of her jumped at Regina's gasp. Regina felt a shock, a jolt like lightning, through her and then up her spine. She looked at Emma and Emma looked at her. Emma drew closer to Regina.

"Let me help you," Emma asked as she placed her hand on Regina's stomach then inched closer. Regina's mouth opened as she felt magic stir with in her, around her, and then her eyes closed.

Emma moved her hands to the side of Regina's cheeks. She lifted up and pressed her lips to Regina's. She felt Regina's gasp, and her eyes fly open but just as the shock gave way she felt Regina fall into her. She felt Regina's hands slide around her waist, and then as Emma opened her mouth Regina look it one inch further and deepened the kiss digging her nails into Emma's back but they didn't stop. With their mouths together Emma drew into herself Regina's curse. Once Emma drank the curse inside of her a flash of blue light emanated from them. It began to cover Regina then slowly slid to Emma.

"What the hell is going on?!" Robin bellowed breaking the kiss before the blue light enveloped her. Regina looked at Emma as her fingertips went to her lips shaking her head minutely.

"Regina, You know what that was," Emma said reaching out but Regina pulled back and turned to Robin.

"It was nothing," Regina said pulling Robin away, "Now how about a dance for your true love?" Regina said and turned to walk away. Emma conjured a dreamcatcher and held it forward. A white mist of memories flew into the magical web. Regina turned back oblivious.

"Come on Emma," Regina beckoned but Emma smiled and told her to go ahead. Hook Arrived and took her to her quarters to tend the claw marks on her back.

* * *

**End of Memories**

"Emma," Regina gasped and then slid her hand up Emma's shirt. Her fingertips skimmed over the raised flash she noticed in the hospital. She pulled Emma toward her.

"You are right. I always chose him, even when true love found me, I chose him. Oh God," Regina choked on unshed tears.

"Why mom?" asked Henry watching his moms.

"I believe it was because for so many years I knew it was Robin. According to pixie dust he was highest chance at true love. But something hit me the other day. Something Emma said."

"What?" Henry asked excited like a new fairytale was just told to him, another story for him to hold on to. He looked down at his blonde mother watching her listening to Regina's Heartbeat. She hasn't moved since the loop began to play her last secret.

"She said she wasn't born yet," Regina said kissing Emma's hair, "She is my one true love. Robin will always have a place in my heart but Emma was right again, shockingly," Regina felt Emma smile against her chest, "I had to choose her, I wanted to choose her."

Emma slowly moved and lay on the bed with her head on the pillows.

"I'm tired," Emma said yawning and then burrowed into Regina's side reaching around her to pull her toward her like a Regina sized teddy bear.

"Emma after all of this, after all of the feelings, and truths revealed, you want sleep?" Regina asked put out. After everything they went through Emma wanted Sleep. Unbelievable! Regina slid to the edge of the bed and out of Emma's arms.

"I didn't say I wanted you to leave," Emma said reaching out trying to bring the woman back into bed with her, "Please stay. I feel better when you are here."

Regina looked down to the blonde and slid hair out of her face once more. She looked into the tired eyes of the woman who stole her heart. She wished for nothing more than to press her lips to Emma's, to feel the woman against her but as she saw Emma struggle to stay away she looked to Henry. He already sat down at the table to do his homework. Emma shuffled back to the other side of the bed in invitation. Regina slipped back into the bed on her side facing Emma. The space between then slowly closed as hands closed the difference tangling together.

"Wanna go on a date?" Emma asked smiling finally able to show her heart to this magnificent woman.

"Where would this date be? You can't leave," Regina asked lifting her eyebrow.

"I was thinking dreamscape," Emma supplied.

"I was thinking of something different," Regina said noticing Emma's shoulders shift, "I want to invite you into my dreamscape. Is that ok?" Regina ask suddenly nervous.

"Sounds great. How do I get there?"

"Just take my hand, and follow me there," Regina said.

"I'll follow you anywhere," Emma smiled and closed her eyes.

Regina squeezed Emma's hand. Emma smiled a bit bigger and squeezed back. Regina closed her eyes and there in their dreams they found once another. Regina felt her heart glow with warmth. She found love, she won't let it go.


	10. free will and freedom of choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina made her own dreamscape

We must believe in free will,

we have no choice

~ Isaac Bashevis Singer  
  


Emma and Regina had gone in and out of each other's dreams for so long that it seemed Emma's transition into Regina's dreamscape was as easy and breathing. Emma felt a weight on her shoulders and tried to move. She opened her eyes and felt herself half laying on green grass and half lounging against Regina. She shifted her gaze and looked around and found a large lot of land, lush and green then sand stretching into an azure ocean. It was an amazing sight with mountains to the right stretching high into the sky and moist with clouds. To the left a small clear blue cove. Emma smiled and tilted her face up further into the warm sun sucking in it heat and relishing in the sticky blanket of humidity. Emma gazed down at her feet and legs and found herself in short navy blue running shorts and a white tank top.

Emma looked up and her breath caught. Tan skin glowed in the low early evening sun light. Regina wore no makeup, her hair was tied back, and a soft light blue v neck t-shirt hugged her bronzed skin. Everything about Regina was simply divine. She reached up with her finger tips and traced her jaw and dark eyes found hers.

"You are beautiful," Emma whispered as she moved to stretch out next to Regina. Regina softly smiled and lay down facing Emma. They watched one another, taking in little details such a freckle here, a scar there.

"Can you walk," Regina asked as she reached for Emma's hand between them. Emma began to move and giggled when there was no pain. She stood and spun in a circle around and around just like a little girl then dropped to the ground smiling.

"I guess that answers that question," Regina said getting up then helping Emma to her feet. Emma easily got to her feet and they began walking. Silence was comfortable as shoulders rubbed and hands skimmed past the other.

"Emma can you tell me why you are cursed?" Regina asked watching the blonde. For once the answer came with no resistance and Regina sigh inside relieved.

"You saw the memory. You watched as I took your curse, and the blue light," she paused thinking, "I asked Merlin what it was on our walk to the old alter place. He said it was a healing light brought about by our kiss. You are healed Regina but for one small catch. I am still cursed because…"

"The kiss was interrupted. I saw Emma, you were never healed, but why is your reaction so violent?"

"My light magic. When Merlin and I came back from the grove a lot happened. Because of our kiss, because of my love for you was so strong, I fought. Believe me it was hard, I wanted to give in, let the Dark Ones inside of me but I remembered you, and your eyes before Robin came to the balcony. I remembered my own heart as it exploded with warmth. A shear white light enveloped me as I screamed as if my skin wanted to be flayed from my bones. I passed out. When I came to Merlin stood over me with a dorky smile on his face and hugged me and told me I am just as he was now, a Light One. I felt wonderful, lighter, and less dark. I thought it was corny, and too easy to be this all powerful Light One. Like oh snap all better, like some screwed up story line in a wacked out TV show just to keep a hero alive to make the story continue Mary Jane-ing or is it Sue-ing. Ya know where they make the main hero chick invisible or some jack up mess like that," Emma paused as she let that info dump on Regina sink in then she kicked sand as she walked, "the darkness of the curse I took in feeds on light magic, especially since this curse was taken freely, it feeds at a violent and accelerated rate. I am growing weaker."

"And Dying," Regina sighed then felt Emma reach out and take her hand a squeeze.

"Regina, I am like this because I made a choice to not break up your relationship with Robin. But in retrospect it was a knee jerk reaction. We should have dealt with the consequence of that choice. I should have never taken your memories."

"Why did you?"

"I was afraid of your rejection. I have been tossed aside so many times, Regina. I was a coward and couldn't bear to see you with him knowing what just happened between us. So I did the easiest thing for me, I took our moment and locked it away the instant our hands slipped from one another."

Regina slowed as they came to a waterfall. Emma recognized the waterfall. It was near to her dreamscape, but with tropical plants and trees.

"I wanted one thing we could visit in Storybrooke just like the lake and cabin," Regina looked to Emma, "I would love to show you sometimes."

Barefoot they were not too different in height as they usually where. Emma realized the sun was setting. She looked to the ocean and watched the sky melt into orange, read, and purples. She reached out an arm and her eyes flitted shut when Regina moved into them tucking her head into Emma's neck below her chin. It was perfect… finally. Emma began to hum and Regina smiled. It was that old song she sang to Emma in the glade the last time they dreamt together. Regina swayed them to and fro feeling a subtle breeze glide around them. Dancing in the sweet warm breeze at sunset watching the sky glow with warm colors, and the woman who stole her heart.

It seemed like one of those over written story themes. Where the character realizes after so many years she loved the person she thought she hated. It was told, it was written, and it was so… done. But she never thought it would happen to her.

"Emma," Regina bit her lip nervous. The green eyes looked at her, "I want to be… I want to be…" Regina expelled a breath as she stepped away frustrated and ran a hand through her hair.

"Regina its ok. Just tell me what you want," Emma took her hand, "It will be alright."

"I want this. I want us," Regina stood straighter with her shoulders back and looked into Emma's eyes so there would be no misunderstanding, "I choose you, I choose us."

"I would like that too," Emma smiled then pulled Regina back in to their dance. A Dance to a tune they could only hear. They stayed in Regina's dreamscape as long as they could. They watched the sun set, and sat as close as they could listening to the crashing waves.

"Mom, wake up," Regina heard and felt herself slip. She reached out for Emma afraid she wouldn't be there when she woke. When she came back to reality to she looked around frantically then smiled when she saw Emma curled into her side. It took all she could give not to kiss her lips. Instead she shook Emma's shoulder. Green fluttered open. Regina felt trapped in the most beautiful way.


	11. Explosion of choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I stole a line from Christina Perri's Arms, and we finally have our kiss.

The expansion of choice has become an explosion of choice.

Sheena Iyengar  
  


Emma and Regina saw each other as often as possible. Even with the declarations of wanting to try to be together they still have not kissed. Regina could not wrap her mind around it. It could save Emma, restore her health and vitality. It could help her stay with her and Henry, always. Regina asked her about it a few nights ago in Emma's dreamscape. Emma's only response was a soft smile, almost sad, but through those shadows there was a tint of light and hope. Her words stung her so badly she phased out of the dreamscape as Emma let her go.

"Emma, why haven't we kissed?" Regina asked. Regina felt childish, and oh so fragile in that moment.

"I never thought you would be the one to hold my heart. Once I realized I have been waiting for you to see me, the real Emma. I have been waiting for you to put your arms around me. And believe in magic, our magic when we are together. I am so afraid you will find another reason not to choose me, choose us."

Regina's dark heart, not completely full of darkness, went black. Emma had no faith in her. She stood and felt her anger spill over and when she went to give Emma a piece of her mind she found herself in her bed rolling over to yell at her pillow. She realized in her heart she wanted to run, so she did. Emma sent messages afraid to anger her further. She sent one message telling Emma she was fine.

That was two nights ago and dozens of messages, and voice mails left on her phone. Her phone chimed a text has been received. She sat in the office hating her chest, and the gasping hole in the center. She had wept more in those 48 hours than she had since before she became Queen. Henry could read her like the book he used to run around with. Once she burst into tears when she was stirring the spaghetti sauce zoning out thinking of Emma. When in the realms did she learn to even like Emma let alone love her? Not just as the savior or Henry's mother but as just Emma? He came up beside her and clutched her hand and she jumped dropping the spoon to the floor sending sauce spattering all over the floor and cabinets. His hands reached for the dish towel as she simply watched. He looked up with that goofy smile and she went to the floor drawing Henry to her. His hands tentatively went around her back comforting his mother.

"Are you Ok?" Henry whispered to his mother as if afraid to speak. He spoke to like a human would speak to a wild dog to keep from getting bit. Regina shook her head and clutched him tighter.

"I'm …" Regina swallowed choking on her words, "I am …" She closed her eyes. She began to pull away from him pulling from her son trying to bury her pain. Henry let her stand. He knew she felt better more in control if she had her feet on the ground. He sat on a bar stool near the island kitchen where he watched her cook. He pulled a folded up piece of paper, and gave it to his mother. Her name was scribbled on the top in messy but legible script. The boiling water over flowed as she cursed.

"Mom, sit down, I can handle noodles and straining them," Henry nodded to Regina as he made his way around the kitchen and took the noodles off the burner. She walked to the stool and looked at the paper and sat down. She opened the letter that was written on standard rule paper. Regina smiled as Mary Margret must have given her some paper from her school bag. She took a deep breath and shook out her hands.

_My Dearest Regina,  
Yes, I said that because next to Henry you are the dearest person in this universe to me and please include all of those realms you conquered. You are important to me and I cannot lose you but because of my stupid inability to vocalize my thoughts, my heart, or even my reasons, I feel that I have, lost you I mean. Damn even on paper you still make me nervous. My god Regina. You make me twisted up, childish, and a down right idiot. So here goes. My heart and soul and my reasons revealed stated plainly as I can on a piece of paper I bummed off a teacher and written with a pen I had to borrow from our son._

_I am afraid Regina. I am so scared I would wake up in Boston hunting down people and I would never have met my son. I am frightened I would wake up the next morning never knowing you. Not the Evil Queen, the mayor or the bitch I thought you were. I am frightened I would never know_ _you_ _! The woman who actually gives Snow soup when she is sick. It says 'a friend' on the label but I know it is your soup, and after it is all over and done with you care for my mother. How about a woman who cursed an entire realm of backwoods hicks to a seaside quaint town with all the amenities of the modern era? Or how about a woman who ran to my side when I was sick? Finally that wonderful woman who took in a child and loved him with everything you can give and more._

_I know your favorite color is not the red of your apples or the purple plume of your magic cloud as you poof away. It is the milky blue of clouds about to rain and your favorite food is strawberries dipped in honey. Your favorite song is F**kin Perfect by Pink and you cry during ASPCA commercials and debate getting Henry a dog after watching them._

_I know that when you feel deeply you feel completely and totally. You hate with the depth of the darkest abyss but when you love… Your love is soft and beautiful as if the person you love is caressed and then folded in to a warm blanket of peace and bliss._

_Regina, I have loved you before I liked you. There is a saying you don't have to like who you love. It was true with me but as time inched forward, I found myself liking you, appreciating you, eventually wanting you, every part of you. From how you got that scar on your lip to your deepest and darkest fears and secrets. I am petrified that if I fall even more in love with you I would never survive if anything were to happen. You want to know the funny thing to this whole mess? I have already fallen. My love for you is complete and true. That scares me, and what if you loved me back? What if you loved me back with the intensity you feel with everything?_

_When you read this I hope you choose me. Not because I need you because I am quite literally dying without you. No, Regina, I hope you choose me because you love me like the way I love you. With everything. It will be hard and scary but it will be something we overcome together. Thank you for reading this far. Thank you for giving my words a chance. With all my love I am yours._

_Yours Respectfully, Truly, and Faithfully,  
Emma_

Regina's hand passed to her lips as she read to the very end. She felt her heart pump once again. Emma gave her black heart back to her before in Camelot, it was only fitting that she gave it back to her again. Regina looked to see Henry smiling and not two but three plates of spaghetti were platted and ready for an early dinner. Henry looked to his watch then looked up. As if by magic Regina heard the door open slowly and shut lightly. Regina clutched the corner of the counter edge. She heard the light scuff of boots and let go of the breath she held.

Emma walked slowly to Regina then stopped an arm's length away. Regina tentatively placed her fingertips to Emma's face and tears fell as her palm met with a warm cheek. Regina stayed where she was and Emma lifted her arm to Regina and leaned in pulling her close. Regina's hand fell as Emma wrapped her in a warm embrace and melted to the blondes frame. Emma's mouth came to rest near Regina's ear.

"Do you love me? Just Emma?" the blonde whispered into Regina's ear. Regina Nodded.

"Yes," Regina breathed so quietly not even Henry could hear. She didn't care only Emma needed to hear. Emma sighed and kissed lightly from Regina's ear to her temple over her cheeks and then placed her forehead against Regina's. Regina closed her eyes and met Emma's lips. They tingled then when Regina deepened the kiss just as Emma's arms tightened around her she held on for dear life. She felt the curse slide back into her, she felt it stronger than before. It hurt but she never let go. She would save the woman she loved, she would save them. No one was there to stop them. No one was there to break them apart. Lips parted and tongues caressed and mouths were then devoured. This moment last for seconds but to them it was years of pent up rage, hate, frustration, and over powering all of them was love. It was a culminating moment where one choice gave each woman the other half of their soul.

A blue light so bright, so electric white blue blasted them together and then apart. A shockwave broke the windows, and radiated through the town. Car alarms went off, dogs barked, and the earth shook. Both women looked at each other chests heaving.

"Wow," Henry said as he stood from behind the counter dusting shards of glass from his shoulders. Emma looked around and she felt fabulous.

"If that is what happens when we kiss, what's gonna happen when we have sex?" mumbled Emma but Regina heard and glared at Emma. The look lasted all of three seconds then they erupted in laughter. Emma turned around and waved her hand and the glass was placed back together in the windows as if nothing happened. Emma smiled and stepped to her son and her love. Her foot hit the floor as she stepped and she began to fall to the floor. Henry and Regina flew to her.

"Emma, Ma, what happened?" then he turned to Regina, "Mom, please what happened? I thought the curse broke?"

"Henry I think…" Regina looked Emma over and watched her getting better before their eyes. "She is just drained. All she needs is rest, and time." Regina took Emma in her arms and poofed them to a bed. Regina heard Henry run upstairs then slow.

"Mom this is your bed," Henry said helping his mother take off Emma's boots.

"Is there a problem with this? With Emma and I being together?" Regina asked taking off Emma's jacket then covering her. Henry shook his head smiling then turned away back to dinner but paused.

"I would really appreciate it if I could not hear what you two do in here. If that's ok with you," Henry smiled cheekily as he stepped off toward dinner.

Regina nodded and smiled at her retreating son. It was only fair. Regina looked back to Emma then leaned over and stole a kiss and gasped. A small shock zapped her lips then she saw the blonde smile.

"I love you," Emma said.

"I love you too," Regina tucked in her blonde love and went to eat dinner with her son all the while thinking of Emma in her bed.


	12. Information Overload

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Merlin.

Emma didn't dream but she felt. Sensations swirled within her and she could feel everything. She knew where she was but she couldn't make her way through the dark. She moved in a direction. She heard a voice she thought she would never hear in her life. A voice she left realms behind. An easy smile stretched over her lips as she saw a meadow at the end of this tunnel with an old friend smiling back at her. He wrapped her in a warm hug and looked her over.

"You devil you," Merlin's smile was wide and bright, "I knew you could do it. I knew she loved you," he gushed and Emma laughed.

"How do you feel? Merlin asked.

"I feel better than awesome, tired but fabulous," Emma put her arm around Merlin as he put an arm around her over her shoulders. "Is this a dream, or a social call?" Emma asked looking at the field of flowers. She stood apart from Merlin as she simply swept through the glade. He stood back from her and let her walk before him. It was beautiful, she was beautiful. He watched as she stopped in the one spot that she wished she would never visit, and crossed her arms over her stomach. Hook's death on this very spot screamed at her loud as the day it happened. She closed her eyes and sighed saying goodbye to her good friend once more.

"Why are you here Merlin? I thought you were dead." Emma asked as she walked around her predecessor.

"My body is no longer on this plane but my spirit is. So I can visit my favorite blonde anytime I wish. That and I felt it when the curse broke and now we have a very important subject to discuss," Emma looked toward Merlin as he spoke and then paused, "Your life… Emma I am an immortal, untied to another object."

Emma watched Merlin raise his eyebrows, just as he raised his hands in the air power swirled around them. Emma growled at him.

"Damn it Merlin!" Emma advanced on him and he backed up relieved she understood but weary of her rage.

"Yes, Emma. When you made the choice and overcame your darkness you essentially became the polar opposite of a dark one…"

"I know this Merlin. Get to the point because this happy reunion turned pretty shitty. You just said I get the love of my life, until she dies, but I soldier on!" Emma conjured a bench and plopped on it pouting.

"But Emma I'm telling you have a choice," Merlin sped on as he sat next to her taking her hands and very softly he spoke, "Little Emma," he smiled brushing her hair from her eyes catching green orbs, "You have choices," he smiled as she sniffed.

"No cryptic crap you gave the apprentice. I want all choices then how to do it," Emma sniffed once more then wiped her nose as she gathered her wits. Merlin nodded.

"Your first and possibly most undesirable one is you stay a Light One, and outlive everyone and anything you know. Second, you make Regina go through this…" he stopped then he smiled and sighed as he took in the look on her face, "You never want to do anything easy do you?" Emma smirked at his question, shrugged and shook her head. Merlin shot to his feet and took her with him. She felt his index fingers on her temples. The she gasped as she felt a plethora of information fill her mind. Once through he hugged her once more as her knees began to buckle. He looked in to her green eyes and smiled and kissed her forehead like a father bestowing a blessing on a child.

"See you soon my little Emma," Merlin whispered in her ear.

Emma gasped awake and threw herself from Regina's bed and scurried to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She couldn't see as the headache pierced through her skull whiting the backs of her eyelids. Facts, and facts and more facts flash behind her eyes. Images popping and flashing causing her to lash out and retreat. She felt her eyes open but only saw flashes. The information only seemed to overload as more spun faster through her mind. Too much too fast, more… more… darker… lightning…flash flash flash.

!

Dinner with Henry was light and full of jokes at his mother's expense. Regina didn't care. With her son, happy, and getting all she wanted, and finally… finally getting her happy ending, she felt light and free. When she heard the screams she grabbed Henry's hand and popped then to the bedroom. She ran to the bathroom to find Emma curled on the floor clutching her head screaming louder and louder. Regina lowered herself and put Emma's head against her chest. Emma screamed and punched and kicked out. Regina felt every blow land to her stomach, ribs, and thighs but she still held on. She held Emma through the thrashing she lightly sang an old lullaby hoping she would calm as Henry once did when he was younger.

Emma's creams finally died off and now the only thing to be heard were hoarse dull squawks of sound. When Emma had no voice left and her whole body shuddered once more and Emma passed into unconsciousness. Henry stayed through it all, watched as his mother broke. He watched as Regina rocked and sang a song cradling her to sleep. He helped Regina put her lover into bed and he helped tuck the covers around her chin. Regina walked Henry to his bedroom and they sat down. Her hands shook and his eyes watered. With shaking hands she reached for her son. He flew into her arms. She stroked circles into his back and wept with Henry as they decompressed from the fright they just lived though. When Regina got a guarantee that Henry would brush his teeth did she walk into her bedroom. She went to Emma's side and sat down. She looked down and then touched Emma's forehead. It was warm and moist. She went to the bathroom and put a glass of water in the bedside table then the bottle of painkillers she used when she spent too much magic. She didn't tell Henry but there was a faint shimmer of magic around Emma. She just hoped Emma was just readjusting after curing her of the curse. She looked one last time then moved from the bed and stripped then sighed when her silk pajamas covered her body. She slipped between the covers and looked at the back of the blonde. She watched the steady rise and fall of Emma's shoulders as she breathed. She had never in her life felt more close to another person. She could not even recall feeling as bound to Daniel as she did Emma. The she felt for Daniel was very deep but as the years dragged on she knew that the power and strength of her love for him was fueled by the shock and sudden trauma of having her lover murdered before her very eyes by her mother, then a beating from her mother as she mentally ripped Regina apart then forced her to marry a man she couldn't even feel anything for.

As Regina pushed thoughts of Leopold away she reached out her hand and placed a palm to Emma's back. It was so very warm and it made Regina burn with an intensity of how true her love was for Emma. Her eyes grew heavy.

!

She woke in Emma's meadow in front of Rex and the cabin. She felt like it had been years since she visited this place. True it was only a few days was so much has happened. Emma lay next to her watching her. Regina closed the space between them and pressed her lips to Emma's and she sighed as she was granted access. She rolled onto Emma pressing her body down on to Emma's and hummed as she felt Emma's hands upon her back. Reginal felt a desire fill her body, mind, and soul. When she pulled away she searched green eyes so rich and brilliant the trees were put to shame. Emma's fingers raked softly through her hair and a content smile slid across her lips.

"What happen? Henry watched. He saw you breaking in the bathroom?" Regina asked as she lay her head on Emma's shoulder hugging her waist.

"Merlin came to me," Emma said stroking up and down Regina's spine. Regina stroked her fingers over Emma's hip and side just being, just feeling, just waiting.

"I am just as he is. I am a Light One. I knew that but I didn't understand the job description that followed. I am completely opposite a dark one, and just like a Dark One I am practically immortal."

"But that curse nearly killed you," Regina countered.

"Only because I freely chose to take on that burden," Emma informed.

"Then you will live on for as long as possible or as long as you wish," Regina said plainly not seeing the issue with these facts.

"If you found love, complete and pure and everything made whole in your life, but you found that everything you know and love with perish, what would you do? How would you feel?"

Regina listened to the quickening of Emma's heart. It was a dream but she could still feel the warmth of Emma's heart. She nodded her head. She understood a curse that would last for eternity.

"Regina, love, we have choices but only one seems good for everyone," Emma paused when Regina tilted her head up and looked to Emma.

"Say it again," Regina softly demanded. Emma tilted her head then smiled and wrapped her arms around Regina.

"Love, my love," Emma paused, "I love you."

Regina smiled and nodded, "Continue with these options so we can choose, dear."

"What you don't trust me?" Emma mock gasped hurt.

"Of course I trust you, but sometimes your decision making leaves nothing to be desired," Regina's lips curled smirking.

"So, no decision making before talking to you, check," Emma sighed, "I don't want to live forever Regina. I couldn't live without you. Merlin said something about making you a Light One."

"No, I have too much anger, too much baggage. I would go dark in a flash," Regina dismissed.

"That leaves me one last risky possibility and he dumped eons of magical knowledge into my mind. He did say that it would hurt like a jackhammer."

"That's what happen? Information overload?" Regina scoffed at Emma but the blonde laughed.

"Yes, exactly. Everything from Dark to Light magic and all the grey in between. Magic so old it's lost to ages. I'm now a walking magical encyclopedia, however much I know I don't think I will ever be as good at magic as you. I would rather a gun over magical fireballs any day."

Regina listened and now she understood the situation and she winced knowing that when Emma woke up she would need more than aspirin on the bedside.

"What's the last option?" Regina asked and Emma shifted, "What Emma?"

"We merge hearts," Emma said flatly but the heart never lies and it hammered in Emma's chest.

"Wouldn't my darker heart corrupt your light heart?" Regina asked concern colored her voice.

"Or it corrupts your dark heart making it light, or we keep both halves staying the same, "Emma sighed, "There is a but." Regina sighed and rolled off Emma so they could sit up.

"There is always a but Emma," Regina gritted then gestured to Emma, "Very well spill it." Emma sat up

"Our lives are tied," Emma said and Regina sighed.

"I die, you die," Regina finished. Emma nodded, "And this is the option you choose I am guessing," Emma nodded. Regina stood and paced. Emma could feel Regina's rage swirl. Emma stood in Regina's path and clasped her shoulders.

"Stop. This does not have to be done now Regina," Emma bent and caught Regina's brown eyes, "It is Merlin and his 'gift' for us to be together, and it sure did come at the strangest time. Especially since we haven't been a real 'US' for but a few hours."

Regina nodded. She needed time and in true Emma fashion she anticipated that and gave it to her. She was right, it was a problem they had time to solve. They had years to figure it out. She didn't realize but she noticed they walked toward the gazeebo. They sat on the benches, cuddled close, holding each other. Regina's thoughts reviewed the past few months, weeks. She had a truelove, that wasn't her true love, lost him and her sister, and then gained Emma. Ever since that first curse broke her life had been running as quickly out of control as a speeding bullet train. But through the chaos, the life threatening adventures, the heartache, and pain she had been there. Emma really was like a knight but she would be damned if she actually told her that. Even in dreams a person can sleep and when Regina woke she let a tear of joy slip from the corner of her eye down her temple. Emma was real, she was not a dream, and she was hers.


	13. Chapter 13

"Ma," grumbled a sleepy voice as a grumpy teen walked through the kitchen. Emma smiled as her son came into the kitchen. She knew the smell of bacon, eggs, bell-pepper hash browns, and coffee would rouse the boy from his bed. She waited just half through her cup, that awesome Guatemalan blend Regina kept on hand, when she heard light stomping of her son. What she wasn't expecting was the truck called Henry smashing into her as he hugged her tightly as a grizzly bear could have. She sat him down and nibbled on buttered toast folded around two strips of bacon.

"What happen last night?" Henry asked as he shoveled food into his mouth as an alarming rate. Emma placed a hand on his arm.

"Easy Henry, you could get sick," Emma took a sip as he slowed down, "A lot of magic came back at me all at once. It was a lot of information in a matter of seconds. My mind couldn't keep up."

"You alright now?" he asked between bites of food.

"I have a throbbing headache bit I feel better than I have in months," Emma made sure not to lie to Henry, but there was no pressing need to tell Henry about Merlin and the issue of immortality. They sat in wonderful silence sipping and slurping coffee and juice.

"Can I ask you a question?" Henry asked running his finger over the condensation of his orange juice glass. Emma nodded as she went for more coffee and then sat down. "Are you and my mom together?" he asked so smoothly but for Emma it was anything but smooth. She waited for a moment and thought of her answer.

"Your mom and I have many things to talk about but I would like to say yes, yes we are. Are you alright with that?" Emma fidgeted. With her coffee cup in her hands.

"Yes," Henry said strongly then, "Emma… she is very… human," Henry said and Emma tilted her head to the side and he sighed, "Even after all of the good she had done and the lives she has saved she is still thought of as the Evil Queen. She wears a mask and hides behind it but I have never seen her show herself. She is human around you, and only ever with you. I would appreciate it if you would not hurt my mom… please."

Henry never looked from his juice and the moisture on the side of the glass. Emma had forgotten how much her son had grown and how fiercely he protected Regina. Emma placed her pinky finger within his reach and he grinned as he hooked his pinky with hers.

"I, Emma Swan, do promise never intentionally to hurt Regina Mills, Henry Mills' mother," Around their hands was a soft cloud of smoke and Henry's eyes grew wide as he realized how… real Emma's promise was.

"Good morning," a low voice said as a palm was placed on Emma's shoulder. Emma looked up and watched as Regina reached forward with her own pinky and entwined them with Emma and Henry's.

"I, Regina Mills, promise never to intentionally harm Emma Swan and if I do, I shall do all that is in my power to make the wrong right," Regina looked to the grin of her adorable son and the shy smile of Emma. She leaned down in front of her son placed a kiss to his forehead then shifted and placed a long loving chaste kiss to Emma's lips. She moved from the counter but was pulled toward Emma. Green eyes smiled at her as the swirl of magic from their oaths dissipated and a hot cup of coffee appeared in Emma's outstretched hand toward Regina.

She watched Emma and Henry joke and play then Henry excused himself to get ready for school. Regina saw healthy pink skin and life in green eyes, but dark circles still lingered. She knew soon they would be nothing more than a memory.

"How long were you eavesdropping?" Emma smirked then Regina rolled her eyes.

"Long enough to realize what our son said was very accurate," Regina replied then smiled at Emma's confused look, "I am more human with you than any other person. Emotions with you range from irate, blinding rage, to the most content and peaceful love. It's exhausting." Emma laughed and took Regina's hand. They sipped coffee and she thought of her dreamscape last night.

"Regina," Emma turned completely toward the brunette, "What is marriage like between same sex partners in the Enchanted Forest?"

"What do you mean?" Regina asked and placed her cup down looking at the blonde her heart skittering.

"Is it legal? Frowned upon? Taboo?" Emma answered and Regina sighed, somewhat relieved.

"Love was never labeled. It was the closest many people could come to magic. As for marriage just as love, it was never regulated. It was a celebration especially among the peasants who could marry for love, for that magic and then be bonded with the person their hearts chose. It never mattered if it was conventional man and woman, or the slightly less conventional same sex," Regina reached out to Emma and linked their fingers, "Why?" Emma adjusted after Regina's question and then leveled Regina with intense emerald irises.

"Someday, I could see that for you and me, "Emma spoke softly but was still intense in her gaze. Regina swallowed and nodded. She liked the idea of someday, then Emma spoke, "I want to do stuff first though."

Regina blinked as Emma took her hand from Regina's grasp. It hurt just a little then Emma spotted the frown. Emma stood and retrieved the coffee pot, poured Regina more to warm it up, and then her own. When she sat down she moved her chair right beside Regina's and placed one arm over the back of Regina's chair and in the other she held her coffee mug.

"I want to learn more about you. I want to learn what it would be like to live with you," Emma began and Regina began to relax and she looked at Emma eyes misting. Emma put her coffee down and curled her finger in Regina's hair and tucked it behind her ear.

"I want to make love to you, with you. I want to feel what it would be like to wake up wrapped up in each other's arms," Emma inched closer and kissed Regina's cheek and pulled Regina toward her, "After we marry, someday, if we both choose that path, I would love the feel what it would be like to make a child with you," Emma softly whispered.

Regina's head snapped up and she found Emma's eyes and felt nothing but unabashed love starring back at her.

"Really?" she asked not believing she heard correctly. Emma smiled.

"For a very long time, even before the first curse broke, I knew I wanted to be the person that made you happy. Anger felt so much like… passion, but I didn't think you would love me like that. So I was staying the course with our heated fights. Now I could be the person who could give you everything you want and make you happy… someday."

Regina looked so young in that moment as if years had melted away and a shy smile, loving smile graced her lips. Emma leaned forward and kissed her, showing Regina her heart.

"Someday," Regina hummed as she lay her head on Emma's shoulder, "I like your idea of someday, Miss Swan." Emma couldn't help her goofy grin.


	14. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of this little adventure is up. Thank you all for your support, Kudos, and bookmarks. It means a lot coming here and being so welcomed in this community. Well on to bigger and better things. Ater this story I was thinking about a Dark vs Light Blue Fairy Story next and how it jacked up Regina's future, or present. Anyways...Have fun, and enjoy.

Every choice you make has an end result.  
~Zig Ziglar

**Epilogue:**  20 Years Later

"You sure about this?" Emma asked as she walked down into Regina's mausoleum. She has not aged one day and Regina had not either. Regina claims it was their true love and Emma's magic keeping her young so Emma wouldn't lose her. Twenty years of adventures, sending Henry to NYU and he became a writer of fairytales and children books. A 17 year old dark beauty with green eyes and brunette hair followed her bother graduating early and attending NYU. She studied folklore and trail blazed paths in old manuscripts in New York at Cornell University and is looking to be the youngest head of a research department in history. Both children were magical, and good, and Storybrooke was their home. Henry moved back and lived in a cabin near Emma and Regina's cabin in the forest as he wrote his stories.

Both women continue to visit dreamscape and have built many more to escape their Storybrooke lives, but it was one night after a passion filled evening where both women cuddled basking in the afterglow of climax when Regina said it was time to make their decision. Emma knew exactly what it was and nodded.

The very next day Emma and Regina stood in Regina's underground lair. Emma stood still as Regina ripped out her heart and held it in her hands. Regina marveled at the pure untainted glow of Emma's heart. Emma heard Regina mutter the word beautiful when she saw it. Then Emma turned to Regina and gently pulled Regina's heart from her wife's chest. Emma smiled at it. The last time she saw this heart was over 20 years ago. It was half dark half-light. Now in Emma's hands it was a reddish orange with only a few spots of dark. Regina stood shocked at the sight of her healed heart.

Emma reached to the side of the heart she held and Regina copied her then slightly twisted and then each hand held half a heart. They pressed each half of the others together then light blasted as Emma and Regina's hearts mended together. Emma took the one in her right hand and gently placed it back into Regina's chest. Emma's eyes grew as Regina stumbled and nearly dropped the mended heart in her hand as a surge of magic flowed through her. She gracefully stood and then gently, much more gently as she did before, slipped Emma's new heart into her chest.

Emma buckled and went to her knee as she clutched her chest. Regina was there with her hands on Emma's shoulders. Then Emma stood and took a deep breath.

"How do you feel?" Regina asked.

"Mortal," Emma said wistfully, "and absolutely yours." Regina kissed Emma and then they walked from the mausoleum arm in arm.

"How do you feel?" Emma asked as they walked through the woods.

"Wonderful and strong, and also yours," Regina tilted her head, "You said mortal, how long is this life time?"

"I'm not sure but I'll wager it's longer than the average but we will die, someday, my love. I hope you are alright with this?" Emma asked and Regina shrugged.

"It's only fitting."

"How so?"

"The day I began to live is the day you stepped into my life. It's only fitting that the day I seize to live is directly tied to you living."

Emma paused and then stopped walking altogether.

"I'm sorry," she said looking down at her boots scuffing the ground. Regina looked back. It surprised her everyday how Emma's self-worth was sometimes so very low.

"You realize you gave me a wonderful gift don't you?" Regina said slipping her hands into her pockets. Emma looked up and tilted her head.

"Because of you I found love, happiness and my happy ending. Now you made sure I would never be without that. I would never die alone. You gave up eternity for me. All I can ever give you is what is beating in your chest," Regina said as she inched closer to Emma.

"You heart," Emma whispered reverently, "After all this time I still feel like I did the day we first kissed in your kitchen," Emma sniffed, "I feel like I'm home."

Regina went to Emma and wrapped her arms around her middle. "As do I. I will love you for the rest of our lives."

"I will love you beyond that if at all possible," Emma vowed.

Regina smiled. Emma was such a 'Charming' in every sense of the word, but she had to agree. She tugged on Emma's middle and their lips met. Regina held onto her wife as they walked leisurely through the woods toward home.

"I like your idea of beyond," Regina said after a while and smiled. Both women went back to a conversation they had twenty years ago in Regina's kitchen about someday and how someday came true for them. When it comes to the Swan-Mills women, who knows what beyond will bring?

The End


End file.
